Ederlezi
by Rieval
Summary: TERMINEE. Charlie a-t-il été le témoin d’un meurtre comme il le prétend ou bien a-t-il sombré dans la folie, confondant réalité et fiction ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Ederlezi_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : Charlie a-t-il été le témoin d'un meurtre comme il le prétend, ou bien a-t-il sombré dans la folie, confondant réalité et fiction ?

**Genre et rating** : GEN – public de la série. Courant saison 4 (avant l'épisode 214, Echec et Mat).

**A/N** : j'aime bien torturer les perso. Généralement, j'en torture un plutôt physiquement, et un autre, plutôt sur le plan émotionnel. Vous verrez vite qui est qui … Je suis comme un bon petit tueur en série, je change rarement mon mode opératoire, donc vous devriez vite deviner qui va subir quoi, LOL.

**Disclaimer** : Numb3rs est la propriété de tout un tas de gens qui ont bien de la chance !

**

* * *

**

Los Angeles, WORLDPORT LA (1)

**Lundi 3 novembre 2007**

- Par ici ! Il y en a un qui s'échappe. Hurla Don. David, Colby !

David et Colby échangèrent un signe de tête – Colby poussa un soupir agacé et David eut juste un petit haussement d'épaule résigné – puis ils s'élancèrent à la poursuite du suspect.

Courant l'un à côté de l'autre, les deux hommes donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient pour rattraper l'homme. Ce dernier avait l'avantage de ne pas être équipé de chaussures de ville et d'un complet veston ! Le veinard pensa Colby. Les deux agents intensifièrent leur vitesse. L'homme qu'ils poursuivaient n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Quatre, deux … Colby en eut soudain marre de courir et il se jeta purement et simplement sur le suspect, exécutant un superbe vol plané. Les deux hommes heurtèrent le bitume avec un « oumpf » sonore. Colby retourna le suspect et lui lut ses droits, pendant que David reprenait son souffle, mains sur les genoux, tête baissée.

- Je déteste quand ils font ça, grommela Colby, tout en relevant, sans grand ménagement, l'homme qu'il venait de menotter.

- Quand … ils font … quoi, bégaya David qui reprenait toujours son souffle.

- Ca ! Se mettre à courir alors qu'ils sont complètement encerclés.

- Tu voudrais quoi ? Qu'ils se rendent juste en te voyant, complètement charmés par ton incroyable charisme peut-être ? Le taquina David qui respirait enfin normalement.

Colby fit une petite grimace et poussa son suspect devant lui.

- Ouais, j'aimerais bien ça, un peu comme James Bond, tout en séduction, très classe, répondit Colby.

- C'est ça, James, en attendant que M nous appelle à la rescousse pour sauver le monde, je crois que nous devrions rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Charlie attendait dans la Suburban de Don. Sagement, comme un gamin. Ou un chien. Obéissant. Il soupira et se mit à tapoter l'accoudoir. Il détestait ça. Il détestait que Don le prenne pour … pour un bagage encombrant ! Comme s'il n'était bon qu'à aider son frère dans la résolution de ses enquêtes mais jamais à descendre sur le terrain. C'était ridicule. Charlie était un adulte après tout. Et souvent, voir la scène du crime l'aidait à visualiser la réponse mathématique la plus pertinente. C'était dit, dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il allait accepter de suivre l'entraînement de deux jours proposé par le FBI. Après ça, plus question de rester bêtement assis dans la voiture ! Il entendait encore Don lui dire des rester là à l'attendre et de fermer les portières. Le pire avait été de voir Don vérifier que Charlie avait effectivement verrouillé les portes. Charlie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant le comportement – hautement irrationnel d'après lui – de « mère poule » de son frè--

_BANG._

Le bruit mat, métallique, fit sursauter Charlie. Il regarda par la fenêtre en direction du hangar près duquel Don avait garé la voiture. Là, un mouvement juste derrière un container. Charlie plissa les yeux mais de la voiture, il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose. Automatiquement, sa main se posa sur la portière. Il la retira immédiatement, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Zut. Sa promesse : NE PAS SORTIR DE LA VOITURE QUOIQU'IL ARRIVE. Charlie était certain que s'il avait pu, Don lui aurait fait poser cette promesse sur papier. Et il aurait sans aucun doute aussi exigé qu'il signe avec son propre sang. Ok, tant qu'il n'avait pas suivi d'entraînement, Charlie tiendrait sa promesse mais dès qu'il --

Son regard capta un autre mouvement près du hangar. Et cette fois, il reconnut une silhouette. Un homme vu sa taille et sa corpulence, et il portait quelque chose sur son épaule.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à un corps.

Cette fois, la curiosité fut plus forte que tout et Charlie déverrouilla la portière et sortit de la voiture. Il allait faire quelques pas, histoire d'avoir une meilleure vue. Il voulait juste en avoir le cœur net. Il ne s'éloignerait que de quelques petits mètres pas plus. Charlie se retourna. La voiture ne devait pas être à plus de dix mètres derrière lui. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il se lançait en plein cœur d'une guerre de gang, ou d'une rafle de drogue, non ?

Tout était calme près du ponton où il avait aperçu l'homme. Charlie s'avança. Toujours rien. Il fronça les sourcils. Ok, il s'était peut-être trompé. Un peu trop de temps passé en compagnie d'un certain agent du FBI, certainement … Voilà que maintenant, il imaginait voir des meurtriers partout !

Charlie allait retourner à la voiture, penaud, lorsqu'un bruit attira à nouveau son attention. Il stoppa net. Là ! Un gémissement, ou des pleurs. Quelqu'un, il y avait quelqu'un dans ce hangar, il n'avait pas rêvé en fin de compte. Il entra dans le hangar, se dirigeant à pas hésitants vers l'endroit d'où il lui semblait que les gémissements provenaient.

Le hangar était abandonné depuis plusieurs années. Les fenêtres étaient pratiquement toutes cassées et une bonne partie du toit en taule était à terre. La ville avait un projet de réhabilitation de cette partie du Port et ce hangar attendait gentiment d'être détruit. L'endroit idéal pour un criminel, pensa Charlie qui continuait à avancer prudemment. Personne ne venait plus par ici.

Le gémissement était plus distinct. Il provenait de derrière une porte. Charlie examina la poignée. Propre. Pas un gramme de poussière sur la porte. Idem pour le pallier. Comme si quelqu'un était non seulement passé par ici mais avait aussi pensé à faire le ménage. Pour effacer ses traces, pensa Charlie.

Charlie posa l'oreille contre la vitre de la porte. Il pouvait entendre les gémissements, bien qu'ils semblaient de plus en plus faibles. Il ne semblait pas y avoir qui que soit d'autre, à part la victime. Le cœur battant, Charlie posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit, doucement, la porte.

L'odeur fut la première chose qui assaillit Charlie lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Une odeur acre et ferrugineuse, écoeurante. La seconde, ce fut une vision d'horreur. Il se retint de ne pas vomir et avança vers le centre de la pièce. Vers l'endroit où _elle_ se trouvait allongée. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que la personne qui était allongée là était une femme, une jeune femme. Elle est morte, pensa Charlie. Personne ne peut survivre à ça.

« Ca », c'était la terrible blessure qui se trouvait sur son bas ventre. Non, _là_ où aurait du se trouver son bas ventre. Le monstre qui avait fait ça avait sorti les intestins et les avait disposé sur le corps. Comme des pétales, pensa Charlie, horrifié. Il se tenait là, paralysé, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'une paire d'yeux verts le fixait. OHMONDIEU, elle était encore en vie ! Cette réalisation sortit enfin Charlie de sa stupeur. Il s'agenouilla auprès du corps et remarqua qu'il reposait sur du plastique. En fait, pratiquement tout le sol de la pièce avait été recouvert d'un revêtement en plastique.

Charlie ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. Quel idiot il faisait ! Il aurait du contacter Don dès qu'il avait vu l'homme ! Il farfouilla nerveusement dans sa poche à la recherche de son portable pour découvrir qu'il ne l'avait pas sur lui. Il avait du le laisser dans la voiture.

- Je … tout … tout va bien se passer … Je …. Je suis là maintenant.

Oh, bravo Charlie, comme si ta seule présence allait changer quoique ce soit pour cette pauvre fille ! Il allait être responsable de sa mort : s'il avait appelé Don, les secours seraient déjà là.

Les doigts de la jeune femme bougèrent et Charlie posa, instinctivement, sa main sur la sienne. Il serra sa main. Les doigts de l'inconnue étaient glacials comme si la vie les avait déjà quittés. Péniblement, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers Charlie. Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

- _Oooooh_, non. Non, non, non. Ne bougez pas, il faut … vous devez garder vos forces, hein ?

Une légère pression fut exercée sur ses doigts et Charlie comprit que la jeune femme voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il se pencha vers elle. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Lorsqu'elle se tut enfin, à bout de force, Charlie se releva doucement, son regard fixé à celui de la jeune femme.

- Je … je suis désolé, je ne --

Ce fut à ce moment précis que son crâne explosa, le propulsant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Don passa les menottes au dernier membres du gang qui sévissait sur les docks depuis près de cinq mois. Ces petits malins s'étaient spécialisés dans une denrée bien spéciale : le champagne et les sous vêtements de marque française. Humpf, franchement, Don ne voyait pas l'attrait du champagne. Rien ne valait à ces yeux, une bonne bière. En revanche, priver les bons citoyens de LA du plaisir des yeux d'une petite nuisette transparente, ça, pas question.

- Eppes, grogna une voix que Don reconnut immédiatement. Il se tourna vers le Lieutenant Gary Walker, qui hochait la tête d'un air admiratif, lunettes noires sur le nez et jambes écartées. Toujours aussi John Wayne, pensa Don, amusé.

- Hey, Walker. Comment va ? fit Don qui aidait son suspect à entrer dans une voiture de police. Il aurait bien jouer les maladroits, genre « oups, j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'il fallait baisser la tête ! ». Ces types avaient descendu un de ces hommes lors de ce raid et blessé deux autres. Don ne se sentait pas particulièrement d'humeur « courtoise ».

- Bien, bien, on ne peut mieux en fait avec ces gredins derrière les barreaux. Plus jamais je ne dirais que les mathématiques ne servent à rien, ça, vous pouvez en être certain. Sans l'aide de votre frère, nous serions encore en train de nous demander comment ces types faisaient pour toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous.

Don sourit. Les petits miracles que son frère pratiquait régulièrement depuis qu'il travaillait avec le FBI produisaient le même effet sur tout ceux qui l'avaient vu à l'œuvre. Il y avait d'abord l'incrédulité, puis la compréhension et enfin, l'admiration. Edgerton, Walker, tous les deux étaient passés par ces phases. Même la propre équipe de Don avait au début, douté de l'efficacité de l'intervention de Charlie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il leur démontre, littéralement par A + B, que la réponse résidait dans la science. Pendant un moment, Don en avait voulu à Charlie d'envahir son monde ; celui où c'était lui le « petit génie » et pas son frère, mais ce sentiment de jalousie n'avait pas duré longtemps. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de son petit génie de frère … Don jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Oula, il avait laissé Charlie dans la voiture, il y avait maintenant trois bonnes heures de cela ! Il soupira. Il allait avoir droit à la soupe à la grimaces pour, disons, une bonne semaine. Tout génie qu'il était, Charlie avait du mal à gérer ses émotions, et il était un vrai spécialiste pour ce qui était de bouder.

- Yep, Charlie fait ça à tout le monde. Il appelle ça, le « pouvoir des maths », dit Don en claquant la porte de la voiture et en faisant signe à son conducteur qu'il pouvait y aller.

- Hum, fit Walker, un super pouvoir fort utile. Il fit un petit salut de la tête à Don. Je vous laisse, la paperasse m'attend maintenant que l'action est terminée.

Don regarda Walker s'éloigner et se dirigea vers son équipe.

- Ok, temps de rentrer au bercail, murmura Don.

Il avait passé encore une bonne trentaine de minutes à boucler le raid et dix autres à appeler l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles des deux agents blessés. L'un d'eux était mort sur la table d'opération. Don serra la mâchoire. Il aurait du frapper la tête de ce type contre la voiture pendant qu'il en avait eu l'occasion ! Bref, il avait du faire attendre Charlie quarante minutes de plus. Ce n'était pas une semaine de bouderie qui se préparait pour lui mais carrément un mois ! Et rien n'était pire que Charlie en mode « bouderie ». Il soupira et ralluma son portable qu'il avait éteint pour le raid. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant que son frère n'avait pas essayé de le joindre. Il s'était attendu à au moins une bonne quinzaine d'appels … _gah_, les choses étaient pires qu'il le pensait : non seulement il aurait un Charlie boudeur, mais aussi silencieux. Il n'y avait pas pire rancunier qu'un Charlie vexé.

- Un problème ? Demanda Mégan qui rangeait sa veste en kevlar dans le coffre de sa voiture.

Don grimaça.

- Pire … un Charlie laissé seul dans la voiture pendant … Il vérifia sa montre. Pendant près de quatre heures.

Mégan sourit. Le genre de sourire qu'elle réservait généralement aux tueurs en série qu'elle interrogeait au FBI.

- Vraiment. _Oooooh_, mon pauvre, quelque chose me dit que tu ne vas pas goûter aux plaisirs des extraordinaires lasagnes de ton père avant un _loooooooong_ moment.

Elle tapota son épaule et entra dans sa voiture, son sourire toujours fermement accroché sur ses lèvres. Elle lui fit un petit signe d'adieu de la main par la portière.

Sacrée bonne femme, pensa Don qui la regarda s'éloigner. Il aurait peut-être du lui demander de l'accompagner. Il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter son frère tout seul. Charlie adorait Mégan, si elle était présente il n'oserait pas … Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ! Voilà qu'il avait la trouille des réactions de son petit frère. N'importe quoi. Il redressa les épaules, prit une large inspiration et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

* * *

- Hey, Chuck, désolé pour le retard, dit Don en entrant dans la voiture …

… vide.

Don fronça les sourcils, puis un large sourire décora son visage. Héhéhéhé, son petit frère lui avait désobéi, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait pouvoir gronder ce dernier pour ne pas avoir suivi ses ordres. Voilà qui changeait bien des choses … Don connaissait bien Charlie, il ne pourrait pas bouder s'il pensait avoir lui-même commis une erreur. Don sifflota en s'installant derrière le volant. Charlie avait du avoir à satisfaire un besoin naturel et était sorti de la voiture. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'attendre.

Ce qu'il fit pendant quinze minutes. Quinze longues minutes. Don sortit de la voiture, l'estomac serré par un sentiment de malaise. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de Charlie. La sonnerie retentit immédiatement … à l'intérieur de la voiture. Don récupéra le portable qui était tombé entre la portière et le siège. Merde. Ok, Charlie pouvait ne pas s'être rendu compte que son portable était tombé mais cela ne répondait pas à la question essentielle : où était il ?

* * *

Un grognement le réveilla. Charlie ouvrit les yeux … sur un monde complètement noir. Il y avait quelque chose sur ses yeux. Un bandeau ? Un nouveau grognement retentit près de lui … non, pas près de lui …en lui. Il réalisa que c'était lui qui produisait ces sons. Pas très rassurant. Il essaya de bouger. Le monde explosa en une gerbe de couleur multicolore et ses grognements se transformèrent en cri. Il était sur le dos mais à quel prix, sa tête lui faisait si mal qu'il ignorait s'il aurait la force de recommencer à bouger. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal de sa vie. Il resta un long moment sans bouger, yeux fermés, persuadé que s'il tentait de les ouvrir la douleur allait le consumer à nouveau. Sa respiration laborieuse et hachée était la seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre autour de lui. Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Don ! Il avait été avec Don sur les docks et --

Des bruits de pas interrompirent le fil de ses pensées. Il y avait quelqu'un près de lui, il en était certain. Il ouvrit la bouche pour leur parler lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas : comme ses yeux, sa bouche était obstruée par du tissu. La panique s'empara de lui. Qui étaient ces personnes ? Que voulaient-elles ? Où était Do--argh !

Ses kidnappeurs venaient de lui enlever son bâillon. Le geste, même s'il n'avait pas été brutal, le mit à l'agonie une fois de plus. Que se passait-il avec lui ?

Un verre fut placé entre ses lèvres et il but, à petites gorgées, l'eau qui lui était proposée. Le bâillon fut ensuite replacé, mais avec une douceur qui étonna Charlie. Ce dernier se demandait ce qui allait arriver maintenant lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose, une main, effleurer son visage. La panique menaça une fois de plus de le submerger mais la main se contenta de dégager les cheveux qui, mouillé de sueur, était collé à sa nuque. Il sentit une piqûre et sombra rapidement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

David, Colby et Mégan étaient avec Don. Cette fois, Mégan ne souriait plus. Quelque chose était arrivée à Charlie, à un des membres de leur équipe et chacun d'eux prenaient la chose très au sérieux.

Don les avait appelé après avoir fait le tour des bâtiments près desquels il avait garé la voiture mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Aucune trace de Charlie, aucune trace de lutte, aucune trace de quoi que ce soit. C'était comme si son frère s'était tout simplement évanoui dans la nature.

- Une équipe est en route, dit David.

Don hocha juste la tête, incapable de répondre. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. S'il n'avait pas laissé Charlie tout seul …

- Arrête, fit la voix de Mégan juste derrière lui.

- Quoi ? répliqua t-il sur un ton brusque.

- Je connais ce regard … tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Charlie est un consultant, un civil, tu as eu raison de garer la voiture loin du raid et de lui demander de t'attendre.

Don soupira. Ouais, il avait suivi le manuel à la lettre, youpi ! Cela avait du faire une belle jambe à son frère lorsque – non. Il n'allait pas commencer à imaginer le pire Charlie était vivant et il allait le retrouver. Il se tourna vers son équipe. Correction, ils allaient le retrouver.

Et les responsables de sa disparition n'aurait pas qu'un petit incident en entrant dans la voiture lorsqu'il les coffrerait.

**A suivre …**

**Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire : j'ai lâchement abandonné Roro (qui est toujours un chat, gah !) mais quand la muse vous prend, comment lui résister, hein ? **

(1) Le port de LA est situé dans la baie de San Pédro (qui est un des quartiers de LA). Il est appelé WORLDPORT LA en raison de son trafic impressionnant : près de 65 millions de tonnes par an !


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! Voici une p'tite suite. Bonne lecture !**

**Maison de la Famille Eppes (5)**

**Mardi 4 novembre 2007**

Alan regardait son fils aîné faire les cents pas dans le salon. Il avait tout du lion en cage, rugissements compris. Donnie fulminait contre ses supérieurs depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la maison. En fait, toutes les agences acronymiques américaines y étaient passées, du FBI en passant par la CIA sans oublier la NSA. C'était d'ailleurs contre cette dernière que Don était le plus remonté : ils avaient évincé la police de LA et le FBI, et récupéré l'affaire de la disparition de Charlie, ce qui était plutôt normal si on considérait tous les secrets qui dormaient dans le cerveau de ce dernier. Alan frissonna. Il ne devait pas penser à ça … imaginer son plus jeune fils entre les mains d'un terroriste. Non. Non, il devait y avoir une autre explication à la disparition de Charlie. Il le fallait. Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas … Il soupira et regarda le breuvage noir et froid qui dormait dans le mug qu'il serrait entre ses mains. C'était le reste du café qu'avait fait Charlie ce matin même juste avant de partir avec Don.

- … de quel droit je te le demande ! Cria soudainement Don, joignant le geste à la parole en tapant du poing sur la table.

- DON ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Tu te calmes. Si tu étais dans cet état lorsque les Agents Jones et Smith sont --

- Les Agents Lewis et Clark papa, grinça Don qui venait, quoiqu'avec réluctance, de s'asseoir à la table.

- Peu importe le nom de ces deux pingouins en costume noir ! Si tu te conduis comme un hystérique au beau milieu d'une enquête, ne t'étonne pas que l'on confie l'affaire à une autre agence.

Don se tut brusquement. Alan soupira. Et voilà, son aîné était de nouveau en plein trip « tout est de ma faute !». Don pouvait parfois être pire qu'un de ces pénitents se fustigeant pour les erreurs du Monde.

- Don, ton frère a besoin de toi, il a besoin de l'agent du FBI qui a la tête sur les épaules, qui sait garder son sang froid, quoiqu'il arrive. Tu dois te maîtriser.

Alan avait envie de hurler « hypocrite ! ». Il était lui-même sur le point d'exploser, de laisser sa rage et sa colère déferler comme un tsunami sur cette équipe d'idiots du NSA. Ces deux hommes ressemblaient davantage à des clowns sortis tout droit d'un remake de Man In Black qu'à des agents de l'une des plus puissantes agences du monde. Penser que c'était sur eux que reposait leur espoir de retrouver Charlie lui glaçait le sang. Mais justement, pour Charlie, et pour Don, il devait rester calme. Il devait comme d'habitude être le médiateur, le pacificateur, « la voix de la sagesse ». C'était son devoir en tant que père. Il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments le submerger. Pour aider ses enfants il devait surmonter sa peur, sa rage, son sentiment d'impuissance. Et dès qu'il le pourrait, il irait s'enfermer dans sa chambre et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, pour le moment, Don avait besoin de lui.

- Je ne sais pas, papa, c'est juste que … Don se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira. Il n'y a rien. Rien du tout, pas le moindre indice. Pas la moindre piste. Comme s'il s'était évaporé, qu'il n'avait tout simplement jamais été là ! Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour le retrou-- La voix de Don se bloqua dans sa gorge et il détourna les yeux.

Alan ne dit rien. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Cette totale absence d'indices était aussi ce qui avait amené le NSA à penser qu'une faction terroriste était à l'origine de la disparition de Charlie --- non, non, non, il avait dit qu'il ne penserait plus à ça. Que pourrait faire subir des terroristes à un mathématicien … surtout s'ils apprenaient qu'il était de confession juive ? L'idée conjura tout un tas d'affreuses images dans la tête d'Alan.

Fort. Il fallait qu'il soit fort, qu'il ne montre aucune faiblesse. Ou bien il perdrait aussi Don. Alan posa la main sur celle de son fils et allait lui répondre lorsque le portable de Don sonna. Don l'ouvrit comme si c'était son arme qu'il dégainait.

- Eppes … QUOI ! Don se leva brusquement, faisant trembler la table et renversant sa chaise.

Le mug d'Alan ne résista pas au choc et se renversa lui aussi. Sans qu'il sache très bien pourquoi, voir le café préparé par Charlie se répandre sur le set de table, produisit un pincement au cœur d'Alan. Comme si la dernière chose concrète qui le rattachait à son fils disparaissait elle aussi, absurde, non ?

Don était déjà près de la porte lorsqu'Alan retrouva ses esprits.

- Don, Donnie ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ils l'ont retrouvé ! Ils ont retrouvé Charlie … et Don sortit en trombe de la maison.

Alan resta un moment figé sur le pallier, comme si son cerveau n'arrivait pas à analyser l'information que venait de délivrer Don. Charlie. Charlie avait été -- OHMONDIEU !

- DON ! Hurla Alan tout en se lançant à la poursuite de son fils.

**

* * *

**

USC University Hospital - LA

**Mardi 4 novembre 2007**

Alan était certain qu'ils avaient du violer toutes les règles du code de la route sur le chemin vers USC University Hospital. Il pouvait difficilement en vouloir à Don. Ils voulaient tous les deux en avoir le cœur net : le John Doe qui avait été admis quelques heures plus tôt à USC, était-il, comme l'affirmait la NSA, Charlie ? L'homme ne pouvait pas confirmer son identification : il était dans le coma. Mais en vie, pensa Alan. S'il s'agissait bien de Charlie, l'essentiel, c'était qu'il était en vie, pour le reste … Alan frissonna. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les hôpitaux. Il y avait passé des heures, accompagnant Margaret chez l'oncologiste et lors de ses chimiothérapies. Pour lui, ils étaient un symbole de mort. Mais pas cette fois, se jura t-il. Cette fois, la maladie ne lui prendrait pas un autre être cher.

- Nous y sommes, grommela Don qui se gara sur un emplacement réservé aux ambulances, juste devant la porte d'entrée.

Alan allait lui faire remarquer qu'il ne pouvait pas stationner là lorsqu'il aperçut David. Le jeune agent lui sourit.

- Allez y Monsieur Eppes, je m'occupe de l'intendance. Alan allait lui rappeler pour la énième fois qu'il pouvait l'appeler Alan mais il se tut, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, n'est-ce pas ? Il hocha juste la tête et se mit à courir pour rattraper Don.

**

* * *

**_Faites que ce soit bien lui, faites que ce soit bien lui, faites que ce soit bien lui_ … c'était devenu un véritable mantra pour Don depuis qu'il avait reçu le coup de fil de Clark. L'agent l'avait appelé pour identifier son petit frère. Pas de problème : tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'identifier un corps à la morgue, ça roulait pour Don.

Don s'approcha du guichet et s'annonça, tout en montrant sa carte du FBI.

- Agent spécial Don Ep--

- Et Alan Eppes, souffla l'aîné du clan Eppes qui venait d'arriver près de Don. Nous sommes là pour … pour Charles Eppes. C'est mon fils.

L'infirmière sourit aux deux hommes.

- Aaah, notre jeune John Doe. Attendez, je vais contacter le Docteur Simmons.

- Dites nous juste dans quelle chambre il se trouve, grogna Don, visiblement arrivé au bout de sa réserve (plus que limitée) de patience.

Alan posa sa main sur le bras de son fils.

- Donnie, s'il te plaît. Merci Mademoiselle, je serai ravi de parler au médecin de Charlie, seulement --

- Ah, Eppes, enfin là, fit une voix derrière eux. Nous nous demandions ce que vous faisiez, à croire que vous n'êtes pas si pressé que cela de revoir votre frère.

Alan ne fut malheureusement pas assez rapide pour arrêter Don. Le poing de son fils s'écrasa sur le nez de l'agent Jones. Ou Smith. Ou ni l'un ni l'autre. En fait, Alan se fichait éperdument du nom de ce type. En revanche, il ne se fichait pas du tout des conséquences que cet acte d'agression pourrait avoir sur la carrière de Don. Un gloussement interrompit ses pensées.

- Graig, combien de fois t'ai-je dis qu'un de ces jours, ta grande gueule et ton petit cerveau te joueraient des tours ! L'homme, engoncé dans un costume noir en taille 60, présenta sa main à son infortuné camarade et l'aida à se relever. Désolé messieurs, il faut excuser Graig, il a la fâcheuse tendance à parler avant de réfléchir.

Une infirmière se précipitait vers le groupe, une serviette à la main. Le fameux Graig lui arracha pratiquement la serviette des mains et la porta à son visage.

Ces deux là formaient un incroyable duo, pensa Alan. Laurel et Hardy personnifiés ! L'un petit et sec, maigre, presque maladif ; l'autre, grand, imposant tant en hauteur qu'en largeur.

- Monsieur Eppes ? Dit le géant en tendant sa main à Alan. Bonjour, je suis l'agent Liam Clark et voici l'agent Graig Lewis … ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste, superbe crochet du droit Agent Eppes, je vois que Quantico n'a pas à rougir de son enseignement des techniques de combat. Il secoua la main d'Alan. Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur. Je vais vous mener à la chambre de votre fils. Graig, fais toi examiner, tu pisses le sang, mon ami ! Et il explosa une fois encore de rire.

Alan réussit à balbutier un timide bonjour. Incroyable … Il aurait aimé connaître les méthodes de recrutement de la NSA. Mais après tout, les plus invraisemblables couples font parfois des merveilles, non ?

**

* * *

**

Don était désolé, vraiment, vraiment désolé … de ne pas avoir fait un peu plus mal à cet abruti en costard de croquemort ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Comment pouvait-il insinuer qu'il ne se préoccupait pas du sort de Charlie !

- Don. Pas d'esclandre, ok. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit à la maison, lui murmura discrètement son père.

Don soupira. Bien sûr, son père avait raison, il fallait qu'il se calme.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle dans laquelle se trouvait l'homme dont ils étaient venus confirmer l'identité, un médecin les attendait.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Cheryl Simmons, le médecin qui a pris en charge ...euh … elle feuilleta rapidement le dossier du patient.

Bravo, un médecin qui ignorait le nom de son patient, pensa Don. Si c'était bien de Charlie qu'il s'agissait, Don allait s'assurer que cette femme ne serait pas son docteur attitré. Il aurait besoin de quelqu'un de compétent, pas d'une tête de linotte.

- Eppes, Charles Eppes. C'est mon fils, lui répondit Alan, un sourire sur le visage.

- Oui, je suis désolée, s'excusa Simmons. Cette journée a été un peu difficile. Nous avons eu un accident impliquant un car au niveau de la sortie 18. Un conducteur en état d'ivresse a coupé leur route. Le car s'est renversé … des ados en route pour une compétition de judo …

Oups, pensa Don. Ok, son père avait raison. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme. Tous ces gens faisaient juste leur métier du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Sauf peut-être Lewis, lui, il l'avait à l'œil.

- Ah, oui, Eppes. Mâle d'une trentaine d'années --

- 29, précisa Don (2).

Simmons leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

- Va pour 29. Il a été amené en début de journée par une ambulance, suite à l'appel d'une bande de jeunes. Ces derniers faisaient du skate sur les docks et avaient besoin d'obstacles. C'est en fouillant près d'un ponton dans une pile de vieilles caisses qu'ils l'ont trouvé. Il n'avait rien sur lui, ni portefeuille, ni montre ou téléphone portable. La police a pensé à un vol qui a mal tourné, les docks ne sont pas réputés pour être très bien fréquentés, jusqu'à ce que deux agents du gouvernement fassent irruption dans le bureau du directeur et exige que nous isolions notre John Doe.

- Comment ont-ils su que c'était Charlie qui était là ? demanda Alan.

- La procédure, Monsieur Eppes, la procédure … nous entrons la photo anthropométrique de toutes les personnes, ou corps, non identifiées, dans une base de données nationale, lui répondit gentiment Simmons. Cette base est consultée par la police, le FBI et … les autres agences gouvernementales.

- Merci pour ces précisions docteur Simmons, mais si vous nous en disiez un peu plus sur l'état du docteur Eppes ? Demanda Clarck.

- Oh, oui, bien entendu, désolée. Lorsqu'il a été admis, il souffrait d'hypothermie et de déshydratation. Rien de très grave en soi, mais malheureusement, une dangereuse combinaison en cas de traumatisme crânien et --

- Il est toujours dans le coma ? demanda Clark.

Simmons fronça les sourcils.

- Coma ? Oh, non, non, non. Il n'a jamais été dans le coma. Inconscient oui, mais pas dans le coma. Il souffre d'une commotion cérébrale dont les conséquences ont été aggravées par l'hypothermie et la déshydratation. Nous avons rééquilibré sa température et bien entendu, il a été mis sous perfusion dès son arrivée pour rétablir ses électrolytes. Si vous voulez, son état est plus profond que le sommeil, mais n'est en rien assimilable à un coma. Il va se réveiller, il va juste lui falloir un peu de temps.

- Est-ce que … Alan avait la gorge sèche. Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?

- Oui, bien entendu, mais vous ne pourrez pas rester très longtemps. Vingt minutes, pas plus, d'accord ?

Alan hocha juste la tête et entra dans la salle, suivi de Don.

**

* * *

**La simple vue de la masse de boucles brunes éparpillées sur l'oreiller fit frissonner Don.

- Oh, Charlie ! s'exclama tout simplement Alan qui se précipita vers le lit.

- Agent Eppes, c'est bien votre frère ? demanda doucement Clark.

Don, la bouche soudainement sèche, se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Parfait, fit une voix nasillarde. Le pire a été évité. La prochaine fois, Eppes, évitez de mêler un consultant de cette importance à l'une de vos minables petites enquêtes, grogna Lewis qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

- Graig, je te conseille de te taire si tu ne veux pas te retrouver aussi avec un œil au beurre noir, répliqua sèchement Clark.

Lewis se tut mais lança un regard à Don qui disait clairement ce qu'il pensait de ses compétences. Et Don, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait peut-être raison. Il n'aurait pas du emmener Charlie sur le terrain. Son terrain à lui, devait rester les tableaux noirs et les craies.

- Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-il arrivé à ses cheveux ? Demanda Alan qui caressait les boucles, juste au dessus duquel se trouvait un impressionnant pansement.

- Le traumatisme crânien a été provoqué par un coup sur la nuque, juste au dessous de l'oreille droite. Nous avons du raser sur une petite dizaine de centimètres et poser treize points de suture, expliqua Simmons.

- Un coup ? Demanda Don. Comment s'est-il fait ça ?

Clark haussa les épaules.

- Tant qu'il ne peut pas répondre à nos questions, pas moyen de savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé. Il peut avoir été frappé, ou bien avoir heurté le ponton lorsqu'il est tombé à l'eau et --

- Tombé à l'eau ! Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous l'aviez retrouvé dans l'eau ! S'exclama Alan, paniqué à l'idée que son fils aurait pu mourir noyé.

Clark secoua la tête.

- Comme je vous le disais, nous ignorons ce qui s'est passé, monsieur Eppes. Lorsque votre fils a été retrouvé, ses vêtements étaient trempés. Il est possible qu'il ait glissé et qu'il soit tombé à l'eau. Le coup peut être lié à cette chute. Il se sera hissé sur le ponton avant de perdre connaissance --

- Ca fait beaucoup de « peut-être», grommela Don.

- Oui, un peu trop à mon goût à moi aussi agent Eppes, lui répondit Clark. Mais comme je vous le disais, nous ne pourrons pas en savoir plus tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé. Je vais, juste par mesure de sécurité, poster un agent devant sa chambre … je suppose que vous allez lui donner une chambre particulière, non ?

Simmons opina du chef.

- Oui, dès que sa courbe de température aura atteint un niveau que je jugerai sans danger, je le ferai transférer des soins intensifs vers le service de traumatologie.

- Parfait ! Notre ami Lewis ici présent, ce fera un plaisir de garder un œil sur le professeur Eppes le temps de son séjour à l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas Graig.

Lewis regarda son collègue comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Clark claqua des mains.

- Bien, voilà qui est réglé. Je vais vous laisser, docteur, messieurs. Des rapports à remplir. Il porta la main à sa bouche. Hum, je me demande bien comment je vais justifier la petite dépense médicale de l'agent Lewis, une idée agent Eppes ?

Don eut la décence de paraître embarrassé.

- Euh …

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude, je vais bien trouver quelque chose, ne vous en faites pas. Allez, occupez vous bien de votre frère. Il allait sortir lorsqu'il se tourna et lança à Don. Et faites en sorte qu'il ne s'expose plus inutilement, ok ?

Don hocha la tête. On voyait bien que Clark ne connaissait pas Charlie Eppes : lorsqu'il avait décidé quelque chose, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Têtu comme une mule ! Il avait même réussi à convaincre David de l'amener sur le lieu d'une possible fusillade (3). C'est pour ça que Don le prenait avec lui dans la voiture : c'était à lui de le protéger. Sauf qu'il avait échoué. Il ne pouvait pas à la fois mener l'action sur le terrain et protéger son frère. Non, le seul moyen que Don voyait pour que Charlie ne descende pas sur le terrain, c'était purement et simplement de l'écarter des enquêtes du FBI. Il avait déjà évoqué cette possibilité avec son père (4) et celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il ne pensait pas que Charlie pourrait arrêter de travailler avec lui.

Don soupira. Il serait bien temps de réfléchir à tout ça lorsque Charlie serait en état de discuter. Pour le moment, Don était juste heureux d'avoir retrouvé son frère en vie.

Le pire était passé, non ?

**A suivre …**

(2) Je reprends la date de naissance de l'acteur qui interprète Charlie, David Krumholtz, né le 15 mai 1978. Il vient de souffler ses trente bougies ! Comme ma fic se situe fin 2007, mon Charlie a 29 ans. En revanche, saviez vous que l'acteur qui joue Don, le très sexy Rob Morrow, a fêté ses 46 printemps (il est né le 21 septembre 1962) ! Plutôt pas mal conservé, non le Robbie ? Dans la série, il interprète un homme d'environ 35 ans, et bah moi, je dis que ça le fait !

(3) Episode 209, Le Sniper. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que Charlie finisse à l'hôpital dans cet épisode !

(4) Episode 411, A bout de souffle.

(5) Oui, je sais techniquement, c'est celle de Charlie, mais franchement avec son père comme coloc, et son frère qui a l'air d'être là un soir sur deux, on peut dire que c'est la maison de la famille Eppes, non ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec mon compte sur FFNet mais je ne parviens pas à répondre à vos reviews, alors je vais le faire ici : milles merci Melles !**

**Voici la suite. Bonne lecture.**

… _Il était dans un jardin. L'Eden. Oui, ça devait être ça, l'Eden : une étendue d'herbe verte parsemée de fleurs, des papillons aux ailes multicolores, des oiseaux au chants enchanteurs. L'Eden. Il avança presque timidement, ayant peur qu'un le moindre geste brusque fasse tout disparaître autour de lui. Soudain, il se mit à cligner des yeux. Le chatoiement des couleurs agressait sa vue. Des roses flamboyants, des oranges et jaunes criards … et du rouge. Il stoppa net à la vue d'un parterre de fleurs rouges, comme paralysé. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout dans ces fleurs … _

_Une légère brise secouait le parterre de fleurs créant une onde. Comme une vague, pensa t-il. Ou comme quelque chose de vivant. Quelque chose qui bougeait … quelque chose qui venait vers lui. _

_Et il ne pouvait pas bouger. _

_La vague avançait, lentement. Elle avalait tout sur son passage, fleurs, arbres, pelouse, comme le ferait un animal affamé. Et bientôt, bientôt elle serait sur lui ! Là ! Elle lui léchait les pieds, elle allait complètement le recouvrir, déjà il sentait qu'il perdait pied. Il cherchait vainement quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, n'importe quoi mais la vague avait tout emporté sur son passage. Elle bouillonnait autour de lui, une eau furieuse et rouge._

_Rouge, tout ce rouge … _

_L'odeur l'assaillit si soudainement qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu faire pour ne pas la sentir plus tôt. Une odeur de fer. Autour de lui, l'eau avait changé de texture, elle avait perdu de sa fluidité et avait une apparence visqueuse. Il battait des mains et des pieds, luttant pour ne pas être submergé mais une vague plus forte que les précédentes le pris par surprise. _

_De l'air ! Il fallait qu'il respire, qu'il remonte à la surface ! Plus il essayait de remonter vers ce qu'il croyait être la lumière du jour, moins il avançait. Finalement, ses poumons au bord de l'explosion, il ouvrit la bouche et aspira l'eau … _

_Le goût était affreux et terriblement familier. Sauf que ce n'était pas celui de l'eau mais celui du sang._

_Charlie hurla_

* * *

Don faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de Charlie depuis le départ de son père. Il avait demandé à David de ramener ce dernier chez lui. Le pauvre avait été épuisé par ces vingt quatre heures d'attente et il avait bien mérité de se reposer un peu. Il avait bien entendu fallu que Don promette d'appeler immédiatement si Charlie se réveillait.

Non, pas « si » se réveillait mais « quand » Charlie se réveillerait …

Simmons avait été rassurante. D'après elle, c'était juste une question d'heures avant que Charlie ne daigne les rejoigne au pays des vivants.

_Au pays des vivants_ … bon sang, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire ! pensa Don. S'il fallait en croire l'enquête préliminaire, Charlie avait du passer un bon moment dans l'eau.

Il aurait pu mourir …

Don ferma les yeux, le temps de laisser la colère passer sur lui puis il reprit sa place de vigile devant le lit de Charlie.

- Une _vigile_ … pas été très efficace jusqu'à maintenant, hein frérot, murmura Don en se penchant sur la forme immobile sur le lit. Il soupira et écarta une des boucles de cheveux rebelles du front de Charlie --

-- et son nez entra violemment en contact avec le front de Charlie qui, tel un diable sortant de sa boîte, s'était relevé sur le lit en hurlant. Don essaya immédiatement de le ceinturer

- Charlie, Charlie, hey, calme toi, Charlie ! Bon sang … CHARLIE STOP !

Et aussi brusquement qu'il s'était réveillé, Charlie se relâcha complètement dans les bras de son frère.

- Do--Don ?

Don serra Charlie contre lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Charlie s'agrippa à Don, serrant le devant de la chemise. Et voilà comment une heure de repassage partait en fumée, pensa Don, soulagé de voir enfin Charlie conscient.

- Hey frérot, tout va bien, tout va bien … Allez, recouche toi, ok.

Avec réluctance, Charlie lâcha Don. Ce dernier l'aida à se rallonger puis il appuya sur la bouton qui reliait la chambre à la salle des infirmières. Charlie avait fermé les yeux mais il tremblait de tout son corps. Il est en état de choc, pensa Don. Que faisait cette infirmière ! Don se leva, ôta sa veste et la posa sur Charlie.

- Charlie … Charlie ! Regarde moi. Tu dois te calmer, tout va bien ; tu es sain et sauf, à l'hôpital. Rien ne peut t'arriver ici et -- A quand même ! Il vous en faut du temps ! Cria Don, à l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, le docteur Simmons sur ses talons.

- Agent Eppes, je vais vous demander de sortir le temps que j'examine mon patient, répondit sèchement Simmons qui était déjà au chevet de Charlie. _Maintenant_ ! A moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je ne demande à l'Agent Lewis de vous aider à sortir de cette chambre ?

Don serra la mâchoire. Le ton du médecin ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle mettrait sa menace à exécution s'il n'obtempérait pas. Il serra gentiment l'épaule de Charlie et fut heureux de constater que ses tremblements avaient diminué. Charlie ouvrit les yeux. Ce que Don y vit lui fit presque oublié les menaces de Simmons.

De la terreur.

- Hey Chuck, murmura Don, je serai juste derrière la porte : tu m'appelle, je rapplique, ok ?

Ayant reconnu l'état d'angoisse de son patient, Simmons décida d'essayer de le rassurer. Elle s'adressa à Charlie utilisant un ton qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait utilisé lorsqu'elle avait parlé à Don.

- Monsieur Eppes, tout va bien se passer, je suis le docteur Simmons, votre médecin. Nous allons juste faire un rapide examen clinique et je vais vous poser quelques questions, votre frère sera dans le couloir.

Le regard de Charlie alla de Don à Simmons puis se posa à nouveau sur Don. Il hocha lentement la tête.

Soulagé, Don sourit à son frère et sortit.

- Bien, j'y vais, à tout de suite Charlie.

* * *

Don laissa la porte de la chambre se refermer derrière lui mais resta planté juste devant, refusant de s'éloigner … au cas où.

- Il est réveillé ?

Don soupira et se tourna vers l'Agent Lewis. Il lui jeta un regard noir.

- Oui. Mais pas question que vous l'interrogiez ce soir, ça attendra demain, répondit Don qui se doutait bien que Lewis ne posait pas la question juste pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé de son frère.

Don ignora l'agent de la NSA et sortit son portable. Il devait appeler son père. Il ne se serait pas reposé longtemps mais Don savait qu'il lui en voudrait s'il ne l'appelait pas pour lui dire que Charlie s'était réveillé. Il avait composé la touche d'appel rapide lorsque le docteur Simmons sortit de la chambre.

- Agent Eppes, je crois que vous devriez venir quelques minutes.

Don, affolé, ferma son portable et se précipita dans la chambre.

* * *

- …. Non, non, non, vous ne comprenez pas, je vais bien, ce n'est pas moi qui -- Charlie, qui essayait visiblement de s'asseoir sur le lit, stoppa immédiatement lorsqu'il vit Don entrer dans la chambre. Oh, Don ! Don ! Est-ce vous l'avez trouvée ? _OhMonDieu_, Don, il y avait tellement de sang autour d'elle, et … et ses … il l'a éviscérée, n'est-ce pas ? Quel monstre peut faire ça à un autre être humain ? Je … je ne comprends pas … je ne comprendrai jamais …

Don fronça les sourcils et jeta un rapide regard à Simmons. Le docteur avait l'air inquiet. Mais il fallait dire que les propos de Charlie n'étaient pas des plus clairs. Eviscérée ? Par un monstre ? Mais de quoi, ou de qui, parlait son petit frère ?

- Charlie, calme toi, ok. Bien, maintenant, tu te recouches et tu m'expliques calmement ce dont il retourne.

Charlie ferma les yeux, prit une large inspiration puis hocha doucement la tête. Aidé de Simmons et de l'infirmière, il se rassit dans le lit. Il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son frère.

- Sur les quais, dans un hangar désaffecté … elle … elle était là, par terre … et … Don, Don, elle était en train de mourir !

Charlie dut voir l'incompréhension sur le visage de son frère parce qu'il fronça à nouveau les sourcils et se releva brusquement, agrippant le bras de Don.

- Don, dis moi que tu l'as trouvée ! Cria-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

Charlie ne supportait pas l'idée que la jeune femme soit morte seule. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les souvenirs de ce terrible moment le submerger : le contact de la main glaciale, la peau pâle, l'odeur du sang. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un prendre sa main et rouvrit les yeux, paniqués.

- Charlie, dit Don doucement, sa main refermée sur celle de son frère. Il n'y avait personne sur les quais. Lorsque je suis revenu à la voiture et que -- Don s'interrompit un moment, troublé lui aussi par ses souvenirs, avant de reprendre. Nous t'avons cherché partout, Charlie. David, Colby, Mégan même le Lieutenant Walker. Nous avons fouillé tous les bâtiments le long des docks. Il n'y avait rien, ni personne.

Pendant un long moment, le silence régna dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que finalement, Charlie lâche la main de Don et parle, sa voix calme et assurée.

- Il y avait une femme, Don, jeune, peut-être vingt, vingt-cinq ans, allongée sur un morceau de plastique et -- Charlie déglutit avec peine. Et quelqu'un l'a poignardée. Il y avait du sang un peu partout et … Du SANG ! Don ! J'étais agenouillé dedans ! Il devait y en avoir sur moi !

- Charlie, d'après les premiers éléments d'enquête, tu as du séjourner un long moment dans l'eau, tes vêtements étaient trempés …

- Oh, fit Charlie, déçu. Mais je l'ai vue Don, j'ai vu cette pauvre fille, reprit-il sur un ton animé. J'ai vu ce qu'on lui a fait ! Il faut la retrouver, arrêter celui qui a fait ça ! Avant … avant qu'il ne recommence !

Don ignorait quoi répondre à son frère. La situation était surréaliste : Charlie, avait souvent la tête dans sa bulle, c'était vrai, mais la dite bulle était généralement pleine de chiffres et d'équations, pas de meurtres !

- Monsieur Eppes, vous avez subi un trauma important, aggravé par une hypothermie provoquée par un séjour prolongé dans l'eau. Il n'est pas rare après ce type de trauma de souffrir de … confusion, fit remarquer le docteur Simmons.

Charlie leva les yeux vers le médecin, la regardant comme s'il venait de découvrir qu'elle était là.

- De la confusion, hein ? Je suppose que vous avez raison puisque je ne me rappelle absolument pas d'être tombé à l'eau, lui répondit-il sèchement. Mais ce dont je me rappelle parfaitement, en revanche, c'est d'être sorti de la voiture, d'être entré dans ce building et d'avoir ouvert la porte sur l'enfer !

Charlie ignora le médecin et s'adressa à nouveau à son frère.

- Don, tu dois me croire, je l'ai vue.

Le regard de Charlie reflétait la myriade d'émotions qui habitait le jeune homme : du doute, de la peur mais aussi de la confiance. La confiance en son grand frère. Don capitula.

- Ok, Charlie, je te crois, je te crois.

Charlie lui sourit et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci Don, murmura t-il.

* * *

Don sortit de la chambre laissant Simmons terminer l'examen clinique de Charlie. Il allait contacter David pour lui parler de l'étonnante discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Charlie lorsque son père déboula dans le couloir.

- DON ! Est-ce qu'il est réveillé ? Tu lui as parlé ? Que dit le médecin ?

Décidément, pensa Don, toute sa famille était survoltée.

- Tout va bien papa, oui, il est réveillé, et le docteur Simmons est avec lui en ce moment.

Alan poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'écroula dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient le long du mur. Il porta la main à son front.

- Bon sang, quel est l'idiot qui a dit que les soucis étaient terminés dès que les enfants quittaient la maison, maugréa t-il. Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous les deux responsables de quatre vingt dix pour cent de mes cheveux blancs.

Don sourit et tapota gentiment l'épaule de son père.

- Papa, dois-je te rappeler que Charlie n'a jamais vraiment « quitté » la maison ? Et puis, cette couronne grise et blanche te donne un air très distingué.

- Aha, très drôle, Donnie, très drôle. Que fiche ce satané médecin ? Demanda Alan en regardant la porte de la chambre. Pourquoi lui faut-elle autant de temps pour un simple examen ? C'est un simple examen, n'est-ce pas ?

Don soupira et s'installa auprès de son père.

- Papa, je … je suis désolé, tout ça est de ma faute et --

- Arrête tout de suite, Don. Rien n'est de ta faute, combien de fois devra t-on te le répéter ?

- Papa, si Charlie ne participait pas à mes enquêtes, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation ! Grinça Don. Charlie est un professeur de Mathématiques Appliquées dans une des plus grandes universités de ce pays, il n'a pas besoin de ces foutues consultations auprès du FBI.

Alan fixa un long moment son fils avant de répondre. Il soupira. Comment pouvait-il faire comprendre les choses à son aîné ? Don avait toujours eu tellement de mal à gérer ses émotions, gardant pour lui ce qu'il ressentait. Tout le contraire de Charlie. Alan sourit tristement. A presque trente ans, Charlie ne pouvait pas cacher davantage ce qu'il ressentait qu'à 10 an ! Son visage disait toutes ses émotions. Et Alan avait sa part de larmes et de sourires, Charlie n'étant avare ni des premières ni des seconds. Avec Don, Alan se trouvait souvent face à un masque. Les sourires de son aîné étaient rares. Quant à ses larmes … Alan ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu pleurer Don. Même à l'enterrement de Margaret, Don s'était tenu à ses côtés, rigide, visage impassible. Parfois, il semblait à Alan que Don n'était capable d'exprimer que sa colère.

- Don, je ne crois pas que Charlie ait « besoin » de ces consultations, mais je sais en revanche qu'il a besoin de son frère.

Et je sais que vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre, pensa Alan. Charlie n'avait jamais été aussi ouvert aux autres que depuis qu'il travaillait avec Don. Alan était persuadé que Charlie n'aurait jamais publié son livre sur « L'attraction en équation » s'il n'avait pas fait équipe avec Don. Que savait Charlie de l'amitié avant de rencontrer David, Colby et Mégan ? « L'amitié, simple comme Pi », ainsi que le proclamait la jaquette du livre de son fils, n'avait jamais été le lot de Charlie. Quant à Don … quoiqu'il en dise, il avait lui aussi changé en travaillant avec son petit frère. Sa thérapie, et notamment ce qu'ils avaient échangés avec le docteur Bradford, avait donné un peu de paix à Don.

Mais il restait encore tant à faire, pensa Alan. Don était certainement, le plus fragile de ces deux fils. A jouer aux héros, il s'était forgé une solide carapace, mais ce qu'elle renfermait était si vulnérable. Alan était persuadé que Don avait, sans doute plus que Charlie, besoin de travailler avec son frère. S'ils cessaient de collaborer, Alan avait peur que Charlie ne se renferme dans sa bulle, perde à nouveau le contact avec les êtres qui l'entoure, mais plus que tout, il craignait que Don perde définitivement pied avec l'humanité. Il avait peur qu'il ne perde son âme.

Alan était bien décidé à ne pas laisser cette agression, si terrible qu'elle ait été, détruire ses enfants. Il avait fait une promesse à Margaret. Il lui avait promis qu'il s'occuperait d'eux une fois qu'elle serait partie, et il entendait bien tenir cette promesse.

Le ricanement de Don interrompit les pensées d'Alan.

- Oui, bien sûr, il a besoin de son frère … pour le protéger, pas pour le mettre en danger ! Non, c'est décidé, c'est la dernière fois que Charlie descend sur le terrain.

Alan réprima un soupir de soulagement. Don ne coupait pas définitivement les ponts. Il allait laisser Charlie travailler avec lui ! Que Charlie n'aille pas sur le terrain n'était pas pour déplaire à Alan même s'il savait que son fils en revanche, ne serait pas ravi d'apprendre cette décision.

**USC University Hospital - LA**

**Mercredi 5 novembre 2007**

Charlie soupira en se retournant dans son lit. Ce devait être le …. Hum, il ne les avait pas comptés mais il ne devait pas être loin d'un chiffre au carré, peut-être même au cube. Il se mit sur le dos et contempla le plafond. Gris, vaguement sale, ou à tout le moins, il semblait sale. Un peu comme tous les hôpitaux, pensa t-il. Il avait toujours l'impression que les hôpitaux étaient sales, ce qui expliquait la persistante odeur de désinfectant. A moins que cela ne soit tout simplement celle de la mort …

… _L'odeur l'assaillit si soudainement qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu faire pour ne pas la sentir plus tôt. Une odeur de fer. Autour de lui, l'eau avait changé de texture, elle avait perdu de sa fluidité et avait une apparence visqueuse. Il battait des mains et des pieds, luttant pour ne pas être submergé mais une vague plus forte que les précédentes le pris par surprise ... _

Charlie se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Il chercha l'interrupteur, mains tremblantes, à tâtons dans la quasi obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. La lumière inonda la pièce. Il soupira et se rallongea. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre que son père lui avait laissé avant de partir. Trois heures cinquante-huit. Génial. Soupir, soupir, et resoupir.

Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il était assailli par ces flash-backs. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié ce qui s'était passé _après_ qu'il ait ouvert cette foutue porte, alors que l'image de cette jeune femme semblait gravée sur sa rétine ?

Et surtout comment pouvait-il convaincre Don que ce qu'il avait vu était vrai ?

Son frère avait tenu parole, il avait demandé à son équipe de faire un tour dans ce fameux building. Et ils avaient fait chou blanc. David était venu en personne faire son rapport et Charlie avait bien vu qu'il évitait son regard. Le pire avait été Colby qui lui en revanche n'avait cessé de le fixer comme s'il était devenu fou. Et bien entendu, le corps médical n'avait pas arrangé les choses : le docteur Simmons avait littéralement fait allusion à des « hallucinations » provoquées par le traumatisme crânien qu'il avait subi. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter lui avait-elle dit en souriant. Charlie aurait aimé lui faire avaler son stéthoscope !

Il avait été agressé, soit, il avait fait un séjour dans l'eau, Ok, il avait une belle bosse sur la nuque, pas de problème, mais cela ne changeait rien à la réalité : il avait vu cette femme, il s'était agenouillé dans son sang, avait tenu sa main lorsqu'elle avait rendu son dernier souffle. Tout ça, il l'avait vécu et c'était aussi réel que les vêtements saturés d'eau de mer que la police avait récupérés ou les points de suture sur son cou. Sauf qu'apparemment il ne pouvait pas le prouver.

Le trillionnième soupir lui échappa. Les preuves, c'était son domaine, non ? Il fallait juste qu'il fasse ce qu'il faisait avec n'importe quel autre problème : récupérer des données et les analyser.

Il allait retrouver le corps de cette femme et faire mettre sous les verrous le ou les responsables de sa mort, et ce même s'il devait y passer le reste de sa vie.

**A suivre …**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oui, oui, je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté. Trop de boulot … mais, yep, les vacances sont enfin là alors voici la suite. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**USC University Hospital - LA**

**Lundi 17 novembre 2007**

- … crois vraiment que vous devriez consulter le docteur Georges Edgwood, c'est un excellent psychiatre et --

- Et moi je crois que vous devriez vous contentez de m'ausculter, _docteur_.

La colère dans la voix de la personne qui venait d'interrompre le malheureux docteur Simmons n'était pas difficile à identifier. Don qui venait d'arriver près de la salle d'examen jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Yep, son frère se tenait là, en tee-shirt, bras croisés sur la poitrine en signe d'évidente défiance. Simmons avait adopté à peu près la même pose sauf qu'elle, elle avait l'air exaspéré.

- Parfait Charlie, soupira Simmons, puisque que je ne peux pas vous faire entendre raison, peut-être que --

- Et ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom, que je sache, nous ne sommes pas amis, répliqua sèchement Charlie qui était en train de passer sa veste et récupérait son ordinateur portable.

Oula, pensa Don. Il était temps de séparer ces deux là, Dieu seul savait ce qui pourrait se passer. La dernière fois que Charlie avait eu « des mots » avec quelqu'un, ç'avait été au lycée. Cet abruti de Lance Cornwell, Capitaine de l'équipe de foot, avait pensé que Charlie était le mieux placé pour lui faire ses devoirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Après un œil au beurre noir et deux côtes froissées, Charlie avait décidé de passer à l'offensive avec ses propres armes : pendant deux semaines Cornwell avait vécu l'enfer. Les appareils électriques qu'il touchait s'étaient tous transformés en objets tueurs ! Tout y était passé, du rasoir fou au réveil matin qui explose en passant par le téléviseur bloqué en noir et blanc sur de vieilles émissions des années 60. Le pire avait été la perte de sa voiture chérie, une corvette 1966, que personne, pas mêmes deux mécaniciens, n'avait réussi à faire redémarrer. Don ignorait comment Charlie s'était débrouillé mais après ce petit exploit, il avait acquis la réputation de quelqu'un à qui il valait mieux ne pas se frotter. Bien entendu, Don avait un peu aidé en précisant, peu subtilement, que le nez cassé de Cornwell n'avait quant à lui rien n'avait voir avec les talents de magicien de son petit frère. Don sourit au souvenir de Cornwell, un grand dadais de plus d'un mètre quatre vingt, terrifié à la vue de Charlie. L'année avait été un peu difficile pour lui, le pauvre …

- … en prendre dès que les symptômes apparaissent. Je peux vous prévoir un rendez-vous pour un SCAN si vous le souhaitez bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison clinique aux maux de têtes dont vous souffrez. Il ne devrait y avoir aucune séquelle et je persiste à --

- Et bien persistez donc ! Lança Charlie excédé, en sortant de la salle. Il bouscula presque Don dans sa hâte d'échapper au docteur Simmons.

- Hey, Chuck ! Pressé ? Un rendez vous galant peut-être ?

- Oh, Don, désolé. Non, non, c'est juste que … Charlie soupira. Non, ce n'est rien, tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Huhu, fit Don tout en examinant son frère. Simmons venait de lui retirer les points de suture et ses boucles partaient un peu dans tous les sens, mais ce qui frappait surtout c'était la pâleur de sa peau et les cernes sous ses yeux.

Don savait que Charlie avait du mal à se remettre de sa petite mésaventure sur les quais. Son père lui avait dit que les cauchemars étaient fréquents. En fait, il avait cru qu'ils avaient cessé au bout de quelques jours mais il avait juste découvert que Charlie ne se couchait plus, passant une bonne partie de ses nuits dans le garage, grappillant quelques heures de sommeil ici et là.

Des cauchemars … ou quelque chose de pire. Cette foutue histoire de femme éviscérée voilà ce qui hantait Charlie ! Don se rappelait très bien de la réaction de son frère lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il laissait tomber l'enquête. Enquête … un bien grand mot si l'on considérait le fait qu'il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre début de piste. Charlie avait juste accusé le coup. Il avait hoché la tête et était sorti du bureau sans un mot. Même Mégan n'avait pas su quoi lui dire.

Et puis il y avait les maux de tête. Si terribles que Larry et Amita avaient même du appeler les urgences une fois sur le campus. Charlie avait eu de la chance d'être pris en charge par Simmons, au moins elle connaissait son dossier. D'après elle, Charlie souffrait de PTSD : Post Traumatic Syndrome Distress (5) et elle avait conseillé qu'il voit un spécialiste. Mais Charlie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille … Bon sang ! Pour un génie, son petit frère pouvait être bougrement obtus !

- Don ? Hey, Don, helloooo, Don Eppes ici la Terre ! Chantonna Charlie.

- Hein, euh, oui, oui. Don mit ses lunettes de soleil et se tourna vers son frère. La voiture de Monsieur est avancée, dit il en faisant une petite révérence de la tête.

Charlie sourit.

- Don, il est à peine huit heures du matin et nous sommes en novembre, Ok, le soleil brille toujours sur LA mais là c'est vraiment, vraiment too much tu sais.

- Too much, professeur Eppes, allons, allons, je suis certain que vous pouvez faire mieux que ça, toutes ces années d'études et utiliser un idiome aussi pauvre. Ttttt, quelle tristesse, cette déliquescence de l'enseignement.

Charlie éclata de rire. Don ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Entendre son petit frère rire était un vrai soulagement.

- Ok, James, vous m'attendez dans la voiture, je vais juste récupérer ma prescription, répondit Charlie en secouant l'ordonnance que venait de lui remettre Simmons.

* * *

Charlie attendait patiemment que l'interne lui remette sa prescription (7). Si seulement ces pilules pouvaient être le remède miracle ! Mais il n'y croyait pas beaucoup. Simmons lui avait augmenté sa dose de Darvocet (6) mais la douleur n'avait pas disparu et l'empêchait de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. En fait, il n'avait commencé à avoir ses migraines terribles que plusieurs jours après … après l'agression.

Une agression. Un vol qui avait mal tourné lui avait dit Don. Charlie soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas le croire, en fait, personne ne le croyait. Ni son père, ni Larry, ni Amita. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul qu'aujourd'hui.

Il avait essayé de les convaincre, répétant son histoire, encore et encore, se concentrant sur chaque détail, sur chaque son, chaque odeur dans l'espoir de donner plus de véracité à son récit … en vain. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour interpréter les sourires gênés et les regards embarrassés. Ils le prenaient tous pour un illuminé. PTSD avait diagnostiqué le docteur Simmons. Ridicule, pensait Charlie, comment pouvait-on souffrir psychologiquement des suites d'une agression dont on ne se rappelait pas ?

Parce qu'autant il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait vu dans le hangar ce jour là, autant il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il s'était retrouvé dans l'eau, dépouillé de son portefeuille et de sa montre. C'était si illogique que Charlie ne pouvait se ranger à l'opinion de Simmons.

Seulement voilà, il de disposait pas du moindre début de piste pour enquêter.

Charlie soupira et se mit à tapoter nerveusement le comptoir. Il observa la salle d'attente de la pharmacie. Mur gris, chaises ayant connu de meilleurs jours. Et toujours cette persistante odeur de désinfectant. Il détestait les hôpitaux. Mais qui les aimait ? Il soupira. Au moins, quelqu'un avait essayé de donner un peu de couleurs à cet endroit en posant aux murs des dessins d'enfants, certainement ceux de petits patients. Les dessins étaient naïfs bien entendu, la plupart représentaient des familles et leur maison, des arbres, des fleurs.

Des dessins … Oh ! Mais oui, bien sûr ! La voilà sa piste !

Charlie sortit en trombe de la pharmacie.

- HEY ! HEY ! Monsieur ! Monsieur EPPES ! Votre prescription ! Cria une voix derrière lui.

Charlie stoppa net et se retourna, confus.

- Oh, oui, désolé.

- Pas de problème, lui répondit l'interne, souriant. Surtout, respectez bien les doses prescrites, ok ?

Charlie salua le jeune homme, mit la bouteille dans son sac et rejoignit Don à la voiture.

* * *

Don observait son frère à la dérobée tout en conduisant. Charlie était assis, mains sur ses cuisses, tête posée sur le repose-tête, regardant le paysage défilé, l'air absent. Et malade. Les doigts de Don se resserrèrent sur le volant. Qui que soit le minable qui avait fait ça, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir passer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes seul avec lui. Histoire qu'il apprenne ce que cela faisait de recevoir un coup sur la tête et d'être laissé pour mort dans un coin sordide.

- Arrête.

Don tourna la tête vers son frère. Charlie fixait toujours le paysage.

- Arrêter quoi, je n'ai rien dit ni rien fait ? Demanda t-il, sur un ton qu'il espérait léger.

- Arrête de te torturer pour ce qui est arrivé sur les quais. Charlie se tourna vers lui. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis sorti de la voiture, tu te rappelles ? Si quelqu'un doit faire son autocritique, c'est moi, non ?

Don serra les dents. Bien sûr son frère avait raison mais --

- Et non, ne pense pas qu'il ne serait rien arrivé si j'étais resté sagement assis dans la voiture.

Diable, depuis quand Charlie pouvait-il lire dans les pensées ?

- Don, ces types m'auraient certainement agressé même si j'avais été dedans. J'étais juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Charlie émit un petit gloussement. Hey, je pourrais certainement écrire un algo--Une grimace de douleur apparut sur son visage et il ferma les yeux.

- Hey, ça va ? Demanda Don, inquiet.

- Oui, oui. Charlie fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une petite bouteille d'eau minérale ainsi qu'un flacon. Il ouvrit le flacon et en secoua deux pilules blanches qu'il avala avec un peu d'eau. Il se laissa retomber sur l'appui tête avec un soupir.

- Charlie ?

- Ca va Don. Ca va passer, murmura Charlie.

- Charlie, je crois vraiment que tu devrais écouter le docteur Si--

- NON ! S'anima Charlie. Je refuse de parler de ça, avec toi ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre. La conversation est close.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la voiture. Don entra enfin dans CalSci.

- Tu peux m'arrêter là, je vais marcher jusqu'à mon bureau, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais.

- Ok, comme tu veux.

Charlie défit sa ceinture de sécurité et passa son sac en bandoulière.

- Tu passes à la maison ce soir ? Demanda t-il. Je crois que papa doit faire ses fameuses lasagnes.

Don hocha la tête.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas, mon réfrigérateur est vide.

Charlie sourit.

- Parfait, à ce soir, bonne journée.

Don regarda son frère s'éloigner. Charlie avait peut-être bien des défauts mais il n'était pas rancunier. Du moins, tant que vous n'étiez pas le Capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée ! Un peu soulagé, Don quitta le campus et prit le chemin des bureaux du FBI.

**CSULA (8)**

**Lundi 17 novembre 2007**

Charlie était furieux. Non, furieux était en deçà de ce qu'il ressentait, il était enragé. Oui, ça, ça collait parfaitement avec son humeur du moment : si quelqu'un lui parlait encore de voir un psy, il allait se mettre à montrer les crocs, et il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'il ait, comme ces malheureux chiens atteints de la rage, la bave aux lèvres.

Il n'en voulait pas à Don de ne pas le croire, pas plus qu'à son père, à Larry ou même Amita. Sans preuve, c'était normal qu'ils doutent de lui, non ? Sauf que … _arrrrrrgh_ ! Non, il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même : il leur en voulait. Ils le connaissaient, comment pouvaient ils croire qu'il … qu'il avait perdu la tête ? En fait, il était déçu et se sentait trahi. Ils auraient du être là pour le soutenir, pas pour le juger.

Ah, il était arrivé à sa destination : le département d'Art de CSULA.

* * *

Charlie fixait le visage devant lui. C'était elle. Même pommettes, même nez, mêmes yeux verts. Et il n'avait fallu qu'une petite heure pour qu'elle prenne vie devant elle.

- Merci professeur Blin. C'est … c'est tout simplement fascinant ! C'est exactement la femme que j'ai vue.

Le Professeur Catherine Blin (9) sourit. Elle releva ses lunettes sur son front et examina une dernière fois sa table à dessin.

- Hum, cela faisait un bon moment que je ne m'étais pas livré à ce type d'exercice vous savez.

- Ian ne tarit pas d'éloges sur votre talent professeur, et maintenant, je comprends pourquoi, répondit Charlie qui ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard du dessin.

- Aaaah, le jeune Edgerton était si talentueux (10) … soupira Catherine. Malheureusement, il aimait mieux les armes que les pinceaux. Tenez, dit elle en tendant le portrait robot à Charlie. J'espère que vous retrouverez cette jeune femme.

Charlie hocha ma tête.

Lui aussi espérait … C'était d'ailleurs tout ce qui lui restait.

**CalSci**

**Lundi 17 novembre 2007**

Charlie s'écroula littéralement sur la chaise de son bureau. Il était épuisé. Et son mal de crâne n'avait fait qu'empirer tout au long de la journée. Il versa dans le creux de sa paume deux autres petites pilules blanches et les examina un moment. Les médicaments aidaient mais leur action semblait encore plus courte que les précédentes

Il avala les pilules avec un verre d'eau puis examina le paquet qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Ok, son plan était en action : simple quoiqu'un peu coûteux. Charlie en avait eu pour plus de 150 dollars de copies mais elles étaient parfaites. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à les faire accoler dans tous les lieux que fréquenterait habituellement une jeune femme de 20 à 30 ans.

Ce qui faisait pas mal d'endroits mais Dieu soit Loué ! Il y avait les probabilités. Il avait juste demandé à Amy Watson, du département de sociologie, de lui fournir les données adéquates et en moins d'une heure, il s'était retrouvé avec la liste des lieux que fréquenterait le plus probablement une jeune femme entre 15 et 25 ans.

Il en mettrait aussi sur le campus, au cas où … Il ne lui restait qu'à trouver une équipe de petites mains pour apposer les affiches.

**Maison de la famille Eppes**

**Mercredi 19 novembre 2007**

- CHARLIE ! C'est pour toi … encore, maugréa Alan en passant le combiné à son plus jeune fils.

Depuis la veille au soir, le téléphone ne cessait de sonner ce qui finissait par rendre Alan fou ! Et pas moyen de savoir de quoi il retournait. La voix n'était jamais la même, tantôt un homme, tantôt une femme et Charlie se contentait de répondre par des « oui », « ok » et « vous êtes certain ? » à quoi que ce soit que ces personnes lui disaient. Horripilant. Surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi curieux qu'Alan. Oui, il le reconnaissait, c'était un de ses plus infâmants défauts. Mais c'était aussi ce qui avait permis à Charlie d'exprimer son génie et à Don de devenir un excellent agent du FBI, non ? Ok, la curiosité était le défaut des Eppes. Espérons qu'elle ne les tuerait pas comme le chat !

-… huhhhhhhu, marmonnait Charlie.

Et voilà ! Encore une conversation mystère ! Alan se rendit dans la cuisine pour aller chercher les couverts. Lorsqu'il revint, Charlie n'était plus au téléphone. Il était allongé dans un des fauteuils, yeux fermés. Alan pouvait voir qu'il souffrait encore d'une migraine.

- Tu veux un cachet ?

Charlie secoua lentement la tête.

- Ok, tu as faim ? Je vais faire une omelette. Je vais y mettre à peu près tous les restes de la semaine et notamment, tes affreuses aubergines. Je me demande comment tu peux manger ce légume --

- Fruit. C'est le fruit d'une plante mangé comme un légume.

- Huhu, fit Alan, excuse moi pour cette erreur potagère. Alors, omelette ou pas ?

Charlie ouvrit les yeux et s'assit.

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Pas très faim, hein, comme tous les soirs et comme tous les midis, et _ooooh_ surprise, comme tous les matins. Dois-je rappeler à un génie comme toi que le corps ne se nourrit pas que de médicaments et de mathématiques ? Tu dois --

- NON ! Ne commence pas, d'accord. J'en ai assez que l'on me dise ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire ! Cria Charlie en se levant. Je décide si je veux ou pas manger, et je décide aussi quel type de légume --

- Tu veux dire fruit, non ? L'interrompit Alan, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Charlie.

- Je suis fatigué de vous écouter tous me donner des conseils. Je ne suis plus un gamin.

- Si tu ne veux pas que l'on te traite comme un enfant, Charlie, alors cesse d'agir comme l'un d'eux ! S'emporta Alan, excédé par le comportement, pour le moins immature, de son fils.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée détourna l'attention d'Alan.

- Hey, j'arrive à un mauvais moment ? Demanda Don.

Charlie, qui s'était levé, récupéra ses clefs de voiture et sa veste.

- Non, absolument pas, papa cherche justement quelqu'un à nourrir de force.

- Charlie ! S'indigna Alan mais Charlie ne se retourna pas et sortit sans un mot.

**Calsci**

**Jeudi 20 novembre 2007**

Voilà, c'était la dernière. Charlie recula un peu pour voir ce que cela donnait. Pas mal, tous les étudiants qui viendraient poser leur vélo ici la verrait.

L'affiche de format A3 portait un rapide message « Avez-vous vu cette femme ? » et les coordonnées de son portable. Il n'était pas prêt de refaire la même erreur que sur les autres affiches : il y avait mis le numéro de fixe de la maison et son père ne décolérait pas. Il faut dire que Charlie ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir sur ce coup là, le téléphone ne cessait pas de sonner et il avait lui-même fini par se résoudre à en couper la sonnerie.

De toute manière, les résultats avaient été on ne peut plus décourageant. Charlie se demandait comment faisaient les standards mis en place par les forces de police lors de disparitions, notamment en cas d'Amber Alert (11) : entre les appels canulars, ceux qui croyaient que Charlie était en mal d'amour (il rougissait encore en pensant à certaines des propositions qui lui avaient été faites) et ceux qui croyaient voir sa mystérieuse inconnue partout (et notamment en compagnie d'Elvis Presley …), il n'avait rien récolté de bien concret.

Charlie soupira et examina un moment le visage sur l'affiche, puis il récupéra sa besace : plus que 68 affiches à poser …

* * *

Un homme habillé de noir suivait des yeux le professeur Eppes. Lorsque ce dernier disparut dans le bâtiment abritant la cafétéria, il descendit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers le parking à vélos que venait de quitter le mathématicien. D'un geste sec, il arracha l'affiche posée sur l'un des piliers soutenant le toit en tôle du parking. Il lut le message et fronça les sourcils, puis il sortit son téléphone portable.

- Hey, c'est moi. Mais oui évidemment que je suis à CalSci, répondit-il sur un ton agacé à son interlocuteur. Quoi ? Non, non, il n'a pas eu un autre malaise mais … cette fois, l'homme poussa un soupir désolé avant de reprendre. Je crois que tu avais raison, nous n'avons plus le choix. S'ensuivit un long silence, pendant lequel l'homme se contenta de hocher la tête. Ok, je suppose que tu as raison. L'homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre avant de reprendre. Il a cours jusqu'à 17 heures, après il devrait travailler à son bureau. Je vous y retrouve vers 17h30-18h. Oui, oui, parfait, à tout à l'heure.

Après avoir raccroché, l'homme plia soigneusement l'affiche et la mit dans sa poche. Il disposait de deux bonnes heures ce qui était amplement suffisant pour faire quelques recherches.

**101 Coffe Shop**

**Jeudi 20 novembre**

Chris Fenwich était de particulièrement bonne humeur. Non seulement, il allait enfin pouvoir passer une petite soirée tranquille avec Amy mais en plus, il allait récolter quelques points supplémentaires pour son UV de Maths Appliquées. Il était un historien dans l'âme mais il aimait aussi l'élégance des maths et avait décidé de suivre le séminaire du professeur Eppes.

Yep. Une bonne journée ma foi. Et tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour qu'elle se finisse en beauté, c'était dire à Amy combien elle était jolie et terminer de faire le tour des Coffe Shops du centre ville pour y déposer ses petites affichettes. Il en sortit une pour l'examiner une fois encore. Bizarre quand même. Chris se demandait bien ce que le professeur Eppes voulait à cette fille ? Mais il fallait bien dire que depuis quelques temps, le petit génie des maths de CalSci ne semblait pas franchement dans son assiette. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait été agressé sur les quais et porté disparu pendant près de deux jours. Ouais, quelque chose ne tournait plus très rond dans la tête de la star de CalSci. Chris réprima un gloussement. Il avait toujours dit que faire trop fonctionner ses neurones était mauvais pour la santé … en fait, posséder trop de neurones était néfaste, point. Il suffisait de voir le nombre de génie qui sombrait dans la folie, non ?

- Salut beau ténébreux, fit une voix sensuelle juste derrière lui.

Chris se retourna et wouaou, nope, il n'aurait pas à raconter des boniments ce soir. Amy était vraiment superbe dans une robe en laine rouge qui dessinait ses courbes à la perfection.

- Salut beauté fatale, vient par ici. Et il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Leur baiser fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge.

- Alors les amoureux, je vous sers quelque chose ? Demanda Nikki.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas, répondit Chris. Un Bel Air s'il te plaît. Et pour toi Amy ?

- Hum, un Daïkiri. Et Nikki, merci de me remplacer au comptoir ce soir.

Nikki lui sourit faiblement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout, bien au contraire. Je crois que si je reste encore toute seule chez moi, je vais finir par casser quelque chose. Au moins, quand je bosse, je pense à autre chose, répondit Nikki.

Chris regarda Nikki s'éloigner pour préparer leurs boissons puis il se pencha vers Amy.

- Bah dis donc, elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette Nikki, aujourd'hui.

Amy soupira.

- Non, je sais. Elle est comme ça depuis une quinzaine de jours, depuis la disparition de sa coloc.

- QUOI ! Tu rigoles ? La petite brunette avec son accent rigolo ? Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

Amy leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et dire que tu prépares un diplôme d'histoire ! Comment diable fais tu pour te souvenir des noms de tous nos hommes célèbres, hein ? Elle s'appelle Ibolya, elle est d'origine hongroise, tu te rappelles.

Chris se frappa le front de la main.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Sa famille est d'origine Rom, je me rappelle l'avoir interrogée là-dessus. L'histoire de sa grand-mère est tout simplement fascinante et --

- Bah voyons, et je parie que la grand-mère, elle tu te rappelles de son nom. Evidemment dès qu'il est question d'Histoire …

- Et la pauvre fille est portée disparue ?

- Oui, depuis bientôt trois semaines. Elle est partie bosser le matin et puis, pfiout ! C'est comme si elle avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Nikki et elle étaient très proches et --

Un bruit de verre brisé interrompit la jeune femme. Chris et Amy se tournèrent vers le bar. Nikki se tenait là, visage complètement décomposé, leurs deux verres et le plateau à ses pieds. Elle serrait dans ses mains l'affiche du professeur Eppes que Chris avait laissée sur le comptoir.

**A suivre … (dernier chapitre avant Noël, enfin, j'espère !)**

(5) En frenchie, on dirait plutôt syndrome de stress post-traumatique (SSPT), ou encore névrose traumatique. Ces troubles anxieux peuvent se manifester à la suite d'une attaque, soit physique, soit psychologique (agression, viol, attentat, cataclysme naturel, guerre …). Aux USA et au Canada, les victimes de PTSD sont prises très au sérieux et des institutions, sociales et médicales, ont été mises en place pour assurer leur prise en charge. La France est encore un peu en retrait en ce qui concerne la prise en charge des victimes … Quoiqu'il en soit, le premier symptôme de PTSD est désigné sous le terme d' « intrusion » : la victime revit l'évènement traumatisant sous forme de flash-back extrêmement réalistes (on parle dans certains cas de « reviviscence ») et de cauchemars. Un autre symptôme est celui de l'hyperstimulation : la victime souffre d'insomnie, d'agitation ou de nervosité et a du mal à se concentrer. Notre Charlie souffre de PTSD dans l'épisode 411, A bout de souffle, après avoir été attaqué sur la route par les kidnappeurs d'une journaliste.

(6) Le Darvocet est le nom de commercialisation aux USA du dextropropoxyphène, un analgésique à base d'opium (chez nous, ce serait du Di-Antalvic). Pour info, aux USA, on ne prend pas de Paracétamol contre la fièvre et les douleurs mais plutôt du Tylenol (les deux noms très proches, s'expliquent par leur molécule commune : le N-acetyl-para-aminophenol). Et voilà, la minute Doctissimo est terminée ! LOL.

(7) Les hôpitaux américains ont généralement leur propre pharmacie. Les prescriptions y sont individualisées : nombre de pilules correspondant exactement à l'ordonnance, nom du patient et nom du médecin prescripteur inscrits sur le flacon.

(8) CSULA est l'acronyme de Californian State University of Los Angeles, on dit aussi CalStateLA (ou Caltech en ce qui concerne l'université dont s'inspire CalSci).

(9) Bah, ouais, je suis un chouïa chauvine sur ce coup là : qui mieux qu'une française pourrait interprété un professeur d'Art, hein ? Blin, c'était mon prof de dessin au collège il y a de cela … une éternité, gah !

(10) Dans l'épisode 209, Menaces Toxiques, l'agent Ian Edgerton (que j'adore !) fait en effet la preuve de son incroyable talent de dessinateur en faisant le portrait robot d'un suspect.

(11) AMBER Alert (America's Missing : Broadcast Emergency Response) : ce dispositif a été mis en place aux USA suite à la disparition et au meurtre de la petite Amber Hagerman (10 ans) en 1996. La France s'est équipée d'un dispositif de ce type en 2006. Il repose sur une convention signée entre le ministère de la Justice et les principaux médias, les grandes entreprises de transport de voyageurs, les sociétés d'autoroutes, les ports, les aéroports et les associations de victimes. Il a déjà été utilisé une dizaine de fois et toujours avec succès !


	5. Chapter 5

**Un très joyeux noël à tous et à toutes.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CalSci**

**Jeudi 20 novembre**

- … et ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Pour lundi prochain, relisez le chapitre 8 du Hechner Tomasi et Hauger sur l'utilisation des mathématiques en économie … Oh, et n'oubliez pas, vous avez un examen le 3 janvier prochain, alors un seul mot d'ordre à partir de maintenant : ré-vi-sions.

La classe se dispersa dans le brouhaha habituel. Charlie secoua la tête en souriant : ses étudiants étaient toujours plus rapides à quitter la salle qu'à y entrer. Ce devait certainement être une règle universelle chez tous les étudiants (12). Il termina de ranger ses livres dans sa sacoche et sortit du bâtiment. Il grimaça lorsque ses yeux furent agressés par la lumière. Il cligna des yeux et regarda sa montre. 17 heure 22. Génial, voilà que maintenant même la lumière de fin d'après midi lui donnait mal au crâne ! Il farfouilla dans sa sacoche et en retira ses médicaments. Il secoua le flacon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de pilules. Charlie soupira. Il faudrait qu'il retourne voir le docteur Simmons pour renouveler sa prescription, O joie. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette femme … bon, ok, il fallait qu'il soit honnête, ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Simmons mais plutôt qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle lui disait.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il n'avait pas besoin d'un psy et il espérait bien pouvoir très bientôt le prouver à tout le monde.

* * *

Charlie était heureux d'être enfin arrivé à son bureau. Sa migraine ne s'était pas franchement arrangée et il avait hâte d'être enfin un peu seul. Au moins dans son bureau il échapperait à la fois au soleil californien et aux californiens eux-mêmes : à quelques semaine des examens, les étudiants étaient pire que des vampires assoiffés de sang ! Charlie avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot pour le harceler aujourd'hui. Rien qu'en traversant le campus, il avait du s'arrêter trois fois pour répondre aux questions d'étudiants angoissés. Il le serait moins, pensa Charlie, s'ils travaillaient régulièrement tout au long du semestre ! Humpf, encore une autre règle universelle, pire, c'était un véritable crédo religieux : « tu ne travailleras pas régulièrement tout au long de l'année ». Charlie gloussa en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte de son bureau. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il s'amuse à écrire un -- sa bonne humeur s'évapora lorsqu'il découvrit ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

- Oh, professeur Eppes ! Nous vous attendions un peu plus tôt que cela. Mais je suppose que c'est là, la rançon de la gloire, n'est-ce pas ? Tous ces jeunes esprits qui se tournent vers vous. Il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas tellement plus âgé qu'eux après tout, cela doit faciliter les relations, non ?

Charlie cligna des yeux et cette fois, cela n'avait pas grand-chose à avoir avec sa migraine. Trois hommes se trouvaient dans son bureau : un petit maigre, qui le fixait silencieusement, et un homme corpulent qui manifestement aimait s'écouter parler, mais Charlie n'avait d'yeux que pour le troisième homme qui se tenait debout près de son bureau, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Don ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, finit par demander Charlie saisi d'un étrange sentiment de malaise.

* * *

_OHMONDIEU_, comment allait-il expliquer ça à Charlie … son propre frère ? Don serra la mâchoire. Comme s'il avait le choix ? Laurel, ou plus exactement l'agent Lewis, avait été on ne peut plus clair : c'était une question de sécurité nationale, soit Don collaborait avec eux, soit ils se chargeaient de Charlie eux-mêmes. Non. Ooooooh non, ça jamais. Plutôt lui passer sur le corps. Ces abrutis en costards noirs croyaient vraiment qu'il allait les laisser enfermer son petit frère et jeter la clef, histoire qu'il ne leur « cause » plus aucun ennui ? Parce que c'était bien de cela qu'il était question.

Lewis était arrivé au FBI il y avait deux bonnes heures de ça et avait été vite rejoint par son coéquipier. Les deux agents avaient exposé leur demande et Don avait littéralement explosé de rage, manquant de peu de donner à Lewis un œil au beurre noir pour accompagner son nez cassé ! David et Colby avaient été obligés de le maîtriser physiquement avant qu'il ne retrouve ses esprits.

Ses deux petites pourritures d'agents de la NSA voulaient faire enfermer Charlie. « Pour son bien » avait dit Lewis et « pour celui de tous », avait ajouté Clark. Ils avaient montré à Don les affiches que Charlie avait collées un peu partout sur le campus. Celle de sa mystérieuse inconnue. « Ou plus exactement de son hallucination » avait précisé Clark en tapotant l'affiche du doigt. « Votre frère est l'un de nos plus éminents consultants, personne ne lui veut de mal, bien au contraire agent Eppes nous voulons juste nous assurer qu'il va bien ».

Bah voyons ! Ils voulaient surtout s'assurer que le comportement de Charlie ne risquait pas de mettre en péril tous les sales petits secrets d'Etat auxquels il avait pu avoir accès en consultant pour la NSA. Quelle jolie bande d'hypocrites !

_Et toi, tu n'en es pas un peut-être, hein_ ? Fit une petite voix dans la tête de Don. Perfide la petite voix. Mais O combien juste … Il avait accepté d'accompagner Clark et Lewis dans leur sale besogne après tout. Il avait accepté de trahir son propre frère.

- Don ? Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui se passe, bon sang ! La colère avait fait place à l'incompréhension dans la voix de Charlie qui continuait à ignorer les deux autres personnes dans son bureau, complètement focalisé sur Don.

Don soupira.

- Charlie, je … je suis désolé.

* * *

Désolé. Son frère était « désolé » ! C'était le comble ! pensa Charlie. Il s'attendait à quoi après cette petite révélation, qu'il le console peut-être ? Qu'il lui dise « mais non, voyons Don, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais donc pas, je comprends parfaitement » en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

Son propre frère ! Comment … Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça !

Charlie avait déjà du mal à comprendre que Don ne le croit pas – même si les chiffres donnaient raison à son frère, il devait bien l'avouer – mais qu'il accepte _ça_ ! C'était juste … juste … comme si les quatre dernières années n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Charlie se retrouvait à nouveau face à un étranger. Ce n'était pas Don Eppes frère ainé de Charles Eppes qu'il avait devant les yeux mais l'agent spécial Don Eppes du FBI. Don avait endossé le rôle de l'agent du gouvernement soucieux de sauvegarder les intérêts de la nation. Froid, calme et rigoureux, il l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux et Charlie avait pu voir qu'il n'y avait aucune chaleur, aucune compassion dans son regard lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que la NSA souhaitait qu'il subisse une évaluation psychiatrique.

Le sentiment de trahison avait été tel que Charlie en avait eu le souffle coupé mais ce n'était rien à côté de la douleur occasionnée par la réalisation qu'il avait une fois de plus perdu son frère.

* * *

Son assureur allait avoir la jaunisse lorsqu'il verrait sa prochaine facture d'orthodontie, pensa Don. Vu la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses molaires depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la voiture, une visite chez le dentiste semblait en effet inévitable. Il avait aussi une envie terrible de frapper quelque chose, de préférence son passager du moment. Le problème c'était que son directeur n'était pas aussi arrangeant que son assureur.

L'agent Lewis était en effet assis à la place du passager. Charlie était quant à lui monter dans la voiture de Clark. Et malheureusement, ce n'était pas parce que les deux agents de la NSA voulaient pouvoir garder un œil sur les frères Eppes, nope, rien de tout cela.

Charlie avait tout simplement refusé de monter avec Don.

Une nouvelle pression s'exerça sur ses mâchoires au souvenir de la fin de la conversation dans le bureau de Charlie. Ce dernier n'avait pas explosé comme s'y était attendu Don. Il avait tout simplement secoué la tête puis il s'était tourné vers Clark et lui avait dit qu'il acceptait de le suivre, ignorant Don.

Don était sorti derrière Charlie et Clark incapable de dire quoique ce soit et il avait fallu qu'ils arrivent tous les quatre au parking où Lewis, Clark et Don avaient laissé leur voiture, pour qu'il comprenne enfin la portée du silence de son frère : Charlie se sentait trahi.

Don savait qu'il aurait du dire quelque chose à ce moment là, rattraper son frère, lui hurler dessus ou le prendre dans ses bras, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, lui faire comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça mais il n'avait rien fait. Il était habitué à être la personne en charge d'une affaire, à être responsable du bon déroulement d'une enquête. Pour endosser ce rôle, il avait appris à refouler ses émotions, à se détacher complètement. Et voilà que cette fois, c'était Charlie qui faisait les frais de son incapacité à se conduire comme un être humain. Don lui avait parlé comme il l'aurait fait avec un suspect mais certainement pas comme on doit le faire avec son petit frère.

- Il y a un gymnase à l'angle des rues Prescott et Fieldman si ça vous tente, annonça soudainement Lewis, interrompant ainsi les sombres pensées de Don.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Un gymnase. Vous y trouverez certainement de quoi vous y défouler. Je parierai pour un punching-ball, précisa l'agent de la NSA en caressant l'arrête de son nez.

Don faillit en brûler le feu qui venait de passer au rouge juste devant eux et pila de justesse.

Lewis soupira.

- Eppes, vous n'aviez pas le choix et en fait, c'est la même chose pour votre frère. Consulter pour la NSA n'est ouvert qu'aux plus grands, mais cet honneur a un prix …

- Ah oui, lequel, grinça Don.

- Vous acceptez volontairement d'abandonner une petite part de votre liberté, répondit Lewis.

Don réprima un ricanement. Abandonner une petite part de liberté ! Ca c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. S'ils n'avaient pas été sur la même affaire, il y avait de cela quelques années, Don n'aurait sans aucun doute jamais su que Charlie bossait aussi pour la NSA (13). Il devait garder le secret sur toutes les affaires auxquelles il avait participé. Cela faisait partie de cette « petite part de liberté » qu'il était sensé abandonner. Comme accepter d'être soumis à une évaluation psychiatrique. Et jusqu'où cet « abandon volontaire» pouvait-il aller ? Que se passerait-il si le psychiatre qui allait examiner Charlie décidait qu'il devait suivre un traitement, pire, qu'il devait être admis comme patient ?

Le feu passa au vert et Don redémarra. Le silence régna à nouveau dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que Lewis prenne à nouveau la parole.

- Il a sauvé … une personne qui m'est chère.

Cette fois, Don fut à deux doigts de monter sur le trottoir. Il jeta un regard en biais à l'agent de la NSA qui continuait à fixer la route devant eux comme s'il n'avait pas parlé.

- Elle était … disons, derrière les lignes ennemis. Nous avons juste pu nous dire adieu, aucune chance pour nous de la récupérer …

Don décida de s'arrêter et il rangea la voiture sur le bas côté, laissant la clé sur le contact. Lewis se tourna vers lui.

- C'est votre frère qui l'a sauvée, elle et bien d'autres … il a passé presque 36 heures sur ces fichues équations. Je me demande encore quand il a trouvé le temps de dormir.

Bien qu'à l'arrêt, Don serrait toujours le volant et cette fois, c'est lui qui fixait un point devant lui.

- Après, marmonna t-il.

Lewis fronça les sourcils.

- Après quoi ?

- Il a du dormir _après_ avoir trouvé la réponse. Lorsqu'il est sur un problème, il devient comme possédé. Et si la vie de quelqu'un est en jeu …

Don se souvenait de l'une des premières affaires sur laquelle Charlie s'était impliquée. Un violeur en série (14). Son père lui avait avoué que Charlie avait passé des heures à examiner les photos des victimes avant de finir par s'enfermer dans le garage.

- Je suis certain, reprit Don, qu'il n'a pas du fermer l'œil avant d'avoir la réponse. Et de savoir que vos … _collègues_ étaient tous sains et saufs.

Lewis hocha la tête.

- Vous avez sans doute raison, après tout, c'est votre frère et vous le connaissez mieux que moi, non ?

Il y avait une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix et Don sentit ses mâchoires se contracter à nouveau.

- Si vous en veniez droit au but, Lewis, grogna Don.

- Je ne vous comprends pas. Votre frère vous dit avoir été le témoin d'un meurtre, et vous ne faites rien !

Le dégoût avait fait place au sarcasme et Don était à deux doigts de suivre les conseils de Lewis et de se faire une petite séance de Punching-ball … avec l'agent de la NSA dans le rôle du punching-ball.

- Lewis, je --

- Pas de problème agent Eppes, je suppose que vous avez, vous aussi votre petite part de liberté à abandonner en votre qualité d'agent du FBI …

De nouveau, cette trace de sarcasme dans la voix. Don se tourna vers Lewis et allait lui dire où il pouvait se mettre sa part de liberté mais l'agent l'interrompit une fois encore.

- … et donc, je me suis dit que je pourrais vous donner un coup de main là-dessus.

Lewis fit un signe en direction de la route.

- J'ai récupéré tout ce qui est lié à la disparition de votre frère auprès de la police de LA. C'est dans le coffre de notre voiture. L'affaire est toujours en cours, alors croyez moi, j'ai du utiliser tous mes talents de … Lewis eut un petit sourire entendu. … de négociateur. Deux boites pleines qui n'attendent que nous pour enquêter … si le cœur vous en dit, bien entendu.

Don sourit à Lewis et passa la première avant de s'engager dans le traffic. Ok, après tout, peut-être que ce type n'était pas la petite ordure qu'il croyait.

**USC University Hospital - LA**

**Jeudi 20 novembre 2007**

Charlie ne décolérait pas. Il avait ignoré toutes les tentatives de Clark pour entretenir une discussion civilisée. Ce dernier n'avait de toute manière visiblement pas besoin de quelqu'un pour tenir une conversation, faisant les questions et les réponses tout seul. Etrange type qui vous annonçait avec le mêmes sourire « bienveillant » qu'il allait pleuvoir sur LA et que certainement les docteurs ne trouverait « rien d'inquiétant ». Charlie était habitué aux agents de la NSA, mais ils étaient généralement du genre plutôt Men In Black. « Secret défense » était écrit aussi clairement sur leur visage que si quelqu'un y avait tamponné ces deux mots en jolies lettres rouges. Les agents Lewis et Clark faisaient une étrange exception à la règle. Une anomalie statistique, pensa Charlie qui se déshabillait derrière le rideau séparant la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. La pièce dans laquelle il allait être examiné. Sa colère grandit à nouveau.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Charlie et Clark avaient été accueillis par le fameux docteur Georges Edgwood, le psychiatre dont Simmons lui avait rabattu les oreilles. Charlie n'avait pas été plus prolixe avec Edgwood qu'avec Clark. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était en finir avec cette … cette mascarade ! Il enfila une tunique et un pantalon – en coton blanc, le grand chic dans tous les hôpitaux psy, sans aucun doute – puis passa dans l'autre partie de la pièce, bras croisés sur la poitrine en signe de défiance.

- Professeur Eppes, je comprends parfaitement votre hostilité à mon égard, dit Le Docteur Edgwood en refermant le dossier que venait de lui remettre l'agent Clark. En fait, je dois vous avouer que si je n'avais pas reçu un appel téléphonique du directeur de l'hôpital, qui lui-même en a reçu un d'un certain, euh … Il replongea dans le dossier. … Robert Thompkins, j'aurais refusé de faire cette évaluation. Il soupira. Il semblerait que ni vous ni moi n'ayons le choix en la matière. Ces gens sont très doués pour faire des menaces sans en avoir l'air …

Charlie se détendit un peu. Il avait confiance en Bob (15). Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis des années. S'il était directement en charge de cette évaluation, tout se passerait bien, non ?

- Bien, nous allons commencer par des examens cliniques simples. SCAN CAT et IRM pour déterminer si vos migraines ne sont pas d'origine physiologique et puis demain matin, nous passerons au BPRS (16)

Charlie hocha juste la tête et s'assit sur la table d'examen puis quelque chose dans ce que venait de lui dire Edgewood lui fit relever la tête.

- _Demain_ matin ? Pourquoi demain ? Il n'est pas question que je reste ici toute une nuit ! S'emporta Charlie qui s'était levé et avait récupéré ses affaires avec la ferme intention de se rhabiller et de rentrer chez lui. AU DIABLE Tompkins et la NSA ! Pas question qu'il passe la nuit dans l'aile psychiatrique d'un hôpital.

Edgewood ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Il se contentait de le regarder puis il soupira, ôta ses lunettes et posa le dossier sur le lit. Il remplit les deux verres d'eau qui se trouvaient sur la table près du lit et en tendit un à Charlie.

- Vous avez soif ?

Charlie lui envoya un regard noir tout en continuant à enfiler ses vêtements. Il se battait présentement avec son jean.

- Vous savez, vous êtes exactement comme me l'a décris Cheryl. Têtu. Très têtu.

- Cheryl ?

- Le docteur Simmons.

Charlie leva les mains en l'air, exaspéré.

- Oh, j'aurai du deviner que vous étiez proche de cette … cette …

Edgewood leva un sourcil.

- Vous voulez certainement dire « ce médecin exceptionnel qui s'est occupée de moi aux urgences, il y a quelques semaines de cela », n'est-ce pas ?

L'humour qu'il sentait poindre dans la voix de Edgewood désarma complètement Charlie qui resta là, une jambe de son jean enfilée, l'autre pendant par terre. Charlie se sentait complètement perdu. Ne sachant plus à qui se fier, ni quoi faire.

Edgewood soupira. Il posa son verre sur la table et approcha de Charlie.

- Professeur Eppes, je sais que vous n'êtes pas ici de votre plein gré et je sais aussi … Il secoua le dossier de la NSA … Que ces gens font fausse route. J'ai juste besoin de votre aide pour le prouver.

Charlie fronça les sourcils.

- Mon aide …

Edgewood était la première personne depuis le début de ses mésaventures à ne pas prétendre être là pour l'aider lui. Et apparemment, le psychiatre n'était pas non plus d'accord avec le « diagnostic » de Simmons.

Edgewood feuilletait le rapport.

- Cheryl--le docteur Simmons, je le crains est allée un peu vite en besogne.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais devoir lui toucher deux mots de ses conclusions …. Bon sang ! Grommela t-il.

Edgewood semblait presque avoir oublié la présence de Charlie tant il était concentré sur son dossier. Charlie se demandait s'il pourrait en profiter pour sortir discrètement de la pièce lorsque – malheureusement – le psychiatre releva les yeux vers lui, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

- Alors Professeur, qu'en pensez vous ? Juste une petite nuit et la matinée et je vous relâche dans le courant de la journée de demain, promis-juré.

Charlie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Vraiment, vous relâchez les gens qui ont des hallucinations ? Lanca t-il en signe de bravade.

Edgewood lui lança un regard par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Hallucinations, hein ? Oui, j'ai vu ce que … Il soupira. Le docteur Simmons a noté. Hallucinations visuelle et olfactive. Aucune hallucination auditive.

Edgewood ferma le dossier.

- Une bonne nuit de sommeil pour vous Professeur et une longue nuit de garde aux urgences pour moi. Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain. L'infirmière va vous conduire à votre chambre mais si vous avez le moindre souci, faites moi appeler. Vous êtes à deux pas de la salle de garde des infirmières, l'une d'elle me contactera.

- Merci, murmura Charlie.

Edgewood lui sourit et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien aller.

* * *

Charlie examinait sa chambre : un lit, une table de chevet, une petite armoire. Le tout blanc, aseptisé et anonyme. Il eut un frisson. Il détestait les hôpitaux. Avec un soupir, il s'assit sur le lit, ses affaires dans ses bras. Ok, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, après tout, ce n'était pas la fin du monde, non ? Non, c'était juste la fin de sa relation avec son frère et sans doute aussi de sa collaboration avec la NSA. Il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue, même si Edgewood avait l'air de quelqu'un à qui on pouvait accorder sa confiance, Charlie n'était pas très rassuré sur les résultats de cette fichue évaluation. Bon sang, mais quel idiot il faisait, quel besoin avait-il eu de parler d'hallucination, hein ?

Hallucinations visuelle et olfactives, mais pas auditives … les paroles de Edgewood lui revinrent à l'esprit et --

_Les doigts de la jeune femme bougèrent et Charlie posa, instinctivement, sa main sur la sienne. Il serra sa main. Les doigts de l'inconnue étaient glacials comme si la vie les avait déjà quittés. Péniblement, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers Charlie. Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche._

_- Oooooh, non. Non, non, non. Ne bougez pas, il faut … vous devez garder vos forces, hein ? _

_Une légère pression fut exercée sur ses doigts et Charlie comprit que la jeune femme voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il se pencha vers elle. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Lorsqu'elle se tut enfin, à bout de force, Charlie se releva doucement, son regard fixé à celui de la jeune femme. _

_- Je … je suis désolé, je ne --_

_Et soudain tout devint noir …_

- NON ! Cria Charlie qui se releva d'un bon faisant tomber à terre ses vêtements. Son cœur battait la chamade et il avait la tête qui tournait. Il retomba lourdement sur le lit et porta la main à ses tempes. Encore un flash-back. Et celui-ci avait été particulièrement réaliste.

Pas d'hallucination auditive avait dit Edgewood. Charlie n'avait en effet jamais dit à personne que la jeune femme lui avait parlé, et pour cause : jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'en rappelait même pas !

Et pourtant, elle lui avait bel et bien parlé. Juste un mot.

- Ederlezi, murmura Charlie.

Ok, c'était génial, son inconnue lui avait parlé mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire !

- Ederlezi, répéta Charlie qui se pencha pour récupérer ses affaires. Ederlezi … qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir di-- _Raaaaaah_ ! cria t-il soudain en découvrant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Ses vêtements se retrouvèrent une fois encore à ses pieds.

Le docteur Simmons se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Docteur Simmons ? Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs.

Simmons ne dit rien et continua à le fixer silencieusement, mettant Charlie franchement mal à l'aise.

- Euh, docteur est-ce que tout va bien ? Finit-il par demander.

Simmons lui sourit, comme si elle venait brutalement de se rendre compte qu'il était là.

- Oui, oui bien sûr Charlie. George – je veux dire le docteur Edgewood m'a demandé de passer vous voir. Je peux vous prescrire un léger sédatif si vous le souhaitez.

Charlie secoua la tête.

- Non, merci, ça ira.

Il se baissa pour ramasser ses vêtements. Ce fut une mauvaise idée, une _très_ mauvaise idée. La pièce se mit à tourner autour de lui et il faillit piquer du nez, se rattrapant de justesse au lit. Sa migraine était de retour.

- CHARLIE ! Cria Simmons.

Charlie serra les dents. Bon sang, cette femme n'avait-elle donc pas encore compris qu'il détestait qu'on l'appelle par son prénom ! Du moins, lorsque la personne en question n'était pas un proche. Même cet idiot de Penfield ne l'appelait pas Charlie … hum, quoique ce n'était pas une référence : Penfield avait en effet pris l'habitude de l'appeler Epsie (17). Au moins, Edgewood avait-il fait l'effort d'utiliser son titre. Comment ces gens croyaient-ils donc qu'il avait obtenu le titre de « Professeur » ? Il avait travaillé dur pour ça, sacrifié beaucoup. Notamment son enfance … et incidemment celle de son frère.

Don. Non, il ne devait pas penser à lui.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter.

- Charlie, j'aimerais vous examiner rapidement, d'accord ? Murmura Simmons qui l'avait aidé à se rasseoir sur le lit.

Charlie soupira et hocha _douuuuuuucement_ la tête. Yep, surtout pas de mouvements brusques. Il laissa Simmons l'ausculter.

- Ok, je vais vous donner quelque chose contre la migraine, annonça t-elle à la fin de son auscultation. Vous êtes certain ne rien vouloir pour dormir ?

- Non, merci, grinça Charlie qui venait enfin de ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire.

- Bien, je vais revenir d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Ca vous laisse le temps de prendre une douche et de terminer de vous installer et -- oh, j'allais oublier : votre frère est à l'accueil, je vais lui dire que vous l'attendez.

- NON !

La surprise sur le visage de Simmons était difficile à rater. Charlie soupira.

- Non, je ne veux pas le voir … ce soir. Qu'il revienne demain. Merci docteur.

Simmons ouvrit le bouche – certainement pour lui demander pouruoi il refusait de voir son frère – mais elle se ravisa et se contenta de hocher la tête puis sortit de la chambre sans un mot.

* * *

- … Oui, oui, je sais Papa, c'est juste que … Ok, ok, tu as raison, c'est une atteinte inacceptable à la liberté mais je doute que … Papa, c'est juste pour une nuit et--et je suis sûr qu'il pourra rentrer à la maison demain.

L'agent Lewis regardait Don débattre avec l'aîné du clan Eppes, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Don finit enfin par raccrocher.

- Encore quelqu'un qui ne croit pas en l'abandon d'une part de sa liberté, hein ?

Don lui lança un regard noir et allait lui répondre lorsque le docteur Simmons arriva.

- Je suis désolée Agent Eppes mais Charlie … Charlie dort déjà et je préfère ne pas le réveiller. Il a une longue journée devant lui demain.

Don ne travaillait pas depuis plus de 10 ans au FBI sans avoir appris à détecter un mensonge lorsqu'il en entendait un. Simmons lui mentait. Charlie ne _voulait_ pas lui parler.

- Parfait, n'est-ce pas agent Eppes, annonça l'agent Clark sur le ton jovial qui semblait le caractériser. Nous reviendrons demain. Je suis certain que nous pourrons à nouveau compter sur le Professeur Eppes comme membre, même si non actif, de notre belle agence. Oh, et de la votre aussi, Eppes. Docteur Simmons, j'aimerais vous parler quelques minutes, si vous le permettez.

Don et Lewis regardèrent Clark sortir en compagnie de Simmons.

- Ne vous en faites pas, il doit certainement lui poser quelques questions sur le docteur Edgewood. Georges Edgewood est un défenseur des droits de l'homme, tout ce que nous détestons nous autres, liberticides, gloussa Lewis. Alors, vous me donner un coup de main dans mon enquête ou pas ?

Don hocha la tête. Il se donnait une dernière chance, une dernière chance de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Charlie. Une dernière chance de retrouver sa confiance.

Demain, quoiqu'il arrive, ils auraient la réponse : soit Charlie avait bel et bien été le témoin d'un crime, soit le docteur Simmons avait raison et son frère aurait besoin de lui plus que jamais.

**USC University Hospital - LA**

**Vendredi 21 novembre 2007**

Charlie se tourna pour la énième fois dans son lit. Pas moyen de dormir. Il aurait du écouter Simmons et accepter sa proposition pour un calmant. Dans l'état d'énervement dans lequel il se trouvait, il ne pourrait jamais fermer les yeux. Il soupira, alluma la lumière et resta un long moment à fixer le plafond, mains croisées sur la poitrine.

_Ederlezi_ … le mot ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Que pouvait-il signifier ? Il lui tardait d'être de retour dans son bureau. La magie d'Internet lui révélerait tout ce qu'il voudrait savoir sur ce simple petit mot et --

_Bang._

Charlie sursauta et se releva dans son lit. Quelque chose venait de tomber. Quelque chose de lourd s'il fallait en croire le bruit. Il tendit l'oreille et --

_Vlam._

Ok, là il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Qui claquait les portes dans un hôpital ? Charlie repoussa les couvertures et se leva. Il enfila la robe de chambre ainsi que les ridicules chaussons que lui avait donnés l'infirmière et entrebâilla la porte de la chambre. Il pouvait voir le poste des infirmiers de garde et s'étonna de n'y voir personne. Il ouvrit la porte et se décida à sortir de la chambre. Il était sûr que l'infirmière allait lui faire la morale si elle le prenait à déambuler dans les couloirs aussi tard mais tant pis, il voulait en avoir le coeur net. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule qui se trouvait sur le mur juste au-dessus du comptoir d'accueil. 4 heures 27 mn. Ok, il ferait sans doute mieux de retourner se coucher et --

Et c'est là qu'il les vit.

Une paire de jambes par terre, le corps de son propriétaire caché par le comptoir.

Charlie se propulsa vers le poste de garde et s'arrêta net en découvrant ce qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Il recula lentement, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur. Il tâtonna un moment avant de trouver la poigner de la porte de sa chambre et s'y engoufra.

Don, il devait appeler Don. _OhMonDieu_, il y avait tellement de sang ! Il ferma les yeux un moment, surpris, mais soulagé, que la vue de ce second corps ensanglanté ne déclenche pas un autre de ces horribles flash-back.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Charlie courut à l'armoire. Il farfouilla dans les poches de son jean à la recherche de son portable lorsqu'un juron lui échappa. L'infirmière lui avait enlevé toutes ses affaires, montre, portefeuille, et portable avaient été soigneusement cachetés et entreposés avec son ordinateur et sa mallette dans le coffre de l'hôpital. Génial. Il fallait qu'il ressorte et qu'il contacte quelqu'un en utilisant le téléphone du poste de garde. C'était bien sa chance, il passait une toute petite nuit dans l'aile psychiatrique d'un hôpital et c'était cette même nuit, qu'un des malades mentaux décidait de s'échapper ! Et de passer à l'acte semble t-il. La NSA allait l'entendre : c'était la dernière fois qu'il acceptait de se plier à leur petits jeux de pouvoirs !

Charlie regarda autour de lui. Il lui fallait de quoi se défendre. Il opta pour un cintre qu'il démonta méthodiquement. Il jeta un air un peu dépité à son « arme », prit une large inspiration et sortit de la chambre.

Le couloir était toujours désert. Charlie fit le tour du poste de garde et s'agenouilla devant l'infirmière. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier son pouls pour savoir qu'elle était morte. Ses yeux, vitreux, fixaient le plafond. Charlie avait du mal à détacher son regard de son cou. La jeune femme avait été égorgée. La blessure formait un sourire grotesque sur la chair pale. Tremblant, Charlie se releva et chercha des yeux le téléphone. Une fois celui-ci trouvé, Charlie décrocha le combiné. Pas de tonalité. La panique commença à s'emparer de lui. Il s'était déjà trouvé dans cette situation et il avait bien failli y passer ! (18)

Ok, calme moi, pensa Charlie. Tu es dans un hôpital, tu n'as rien à craindre. Cet endroit n'est pas un vieux building abandonné sur les docks et aucun chasseur d'espion n'est à tes trousses. Il suffisait qu'il descende au poste d'accueil général et qu'il explique ce qui se passait.

Un moment de panique le saisit à la gorge. Et si on ne le croyait pas ? Après tout, il était ici pour subir une évaluation parce qu'on suspectait qu'il avait des hallucinations !

Charlie fit à nouveau le tour du poste de garde. Le corps était toujours là. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. Yep, toujours là. Mais Megan lui avait expliqué que certaines hallucinations pouvaient avoir la concrétude d'une situation réelle, tant du point de vue visuelle, qu'olfactif. Certaines personnes pouvaient même ressentir physiquement leur hallucination. Il lui fallait une preuve. Charlie se pencha sur la jeune femme et, tremblant, dégrafa son badge qu'il mit dans sa poche puis il se leva et courut à l'ascenseur … qui était visiblement hors service.

Une violente douleur vrilla soudain ses tempes et il se plia en deux essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Ni son mois en fait …

Il examina le couloir. L'escalier de secours se trouvait tout au fond du hall. Il avait de la chance que le service psychiatrique se trouve au 1er sous sol – pas de fenêtre d'où les dépressifs seraient tentés de sauter, supposa Charlie – il n'aurait qu'un étage à monter. Il allait se relever lorsqu'une ombre tomba sur lui. Il leva les yeux.

- Oh, c'est vous ?

Charlie vit briller la lame du couteau juste à temps pour lever le bras et éviter de subir le sort de la malheureuse infirmière de garde.

**A suivre … **

**Note : **_le chapitre était trop long pour un post (plus de 20 pages, humpf, je ne sais pas écrire des chapitres courts lorsqu'il s'agit de Numb3rs, bizarre …), vous aurez la suite (et fin …) dès que je serai de retour de congés (après Noël). Alors, avez-vous deviné qui est le coupable ? J'ai laissé tout plein d'indices !_

(12) Je suis enseignante et c'est un constat qui m'étonnera toujours. C'est parfois incroyable, vous tournez juste le dos au tableau sur lequel vous venez d'écrire les consignes pour le cours suivant, vous vous retournez et pfiout ! Y'a déjà plus personne !

(13) 103, Patient Zéro.

(14) Episode dit « Pilote » de la saison 1.

(15) Robert Tompkins est présenté comme le directeur de la NSA dans l'épisode 103, Patient Zéro. Nous apprenons dans cet épisode que Charlie l'appelle par son prénom (à la grande surprise de Don).

(16) Le BPRS (Brief Psychiatric Rating Scale) ou en France Echelle Abrégée d'Evaluation Psychiatrique, est une échelle de psychopathologie générale comportant 18 items destinée à mesurer la sévérité de l'atteinte symptomatique dans les psychoses fonctionnelles. Chaque item de la BPRS décrit un symptôme ou un comportement rencontré couramment en clinique : préoccupations somatiques, anxiété, sentiment de culpabilité, méfiance, etc. Pour chacun de ces items, l'intensité des items est cotée de 1 (absence) à 7 (fréquence maximale). Cette echelle est complétée par l'intervenant suite à un entretien clinique (d'environ 20 à 30 mn).

(17) 207, Rivalités. Marshall Penfield est un ancien « collègue » de Charlie lorsqu'il était à Princeton.

(18) 324, La liste de Janus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici mon petit cadeau de Noël. ****Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à toutes et à tous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bureaux du FBI**

**Vendredi 21 novembre 2007**

Don se frotta les yeux. Il était plus de 3 heures du matin et les bureaux du FBI étaient pratiquement déserts. Il avait envoyé Mégan se coucher vers 1 h du matin et Colby et David avaient suivi, bien qu'avec réluctance, il y avait une petite heure de cela. Son équipe était soudée autour de lui. Autour de Charlie. Don leur en était reconnaissant mais il ne pouvait pas non plus exiger d'eux qu'ils en perdent le sommeil. Nope, il se gardait cette prérogative pour lui-même. Il soupira en refermant le dossier du service de la police scientifique de LA.

Bien entendu, ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'intéressant. Don avait pourtant espéré se tromper. Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il espérait qu'un crime ait été commis. Il soupira et prit une des affiches de Charlie. Le portrait robot représentait une jeune femme entre vingt et trente ans. Yeux verts, cheveux bruns, pas de marque caractéristique. Le portrait d'une chimère (19) … Don secoua la tête. Non. Il refusait de penser que son petit frère avait perdu la tête. Il reposa l'affiche sur son bureau et, d'un coup de pied, envoya la chaise à roulette sur laquelle il était assis, en direction du bureau voisin – celui de Colby – occupé présentement par l'agent Lewis.

- Vous avez quelque chose ? Demanda Don.

L'agent Lewis leva la tête de l'ordinateur sur lequel il était penché et s'adossa à sa chaise en sirotant son septième (s'il fallait en croire les « cadavres » sur le bureau) gobelet de café. Les gobelets version 50 cl … Pas étonnant que ce type soit une véritable pile électrique ! Pensa Don.

- Non, soupira Lewis. Rien de rien. Il semblerait que pour une fois le travail des flics de LA soit impeccable.

Don allait lui dire que le travail des flics – de LA ou d'ailleurs – était généralement excellent lorsqu'il remarqua que son téléphone clignotait. Il était si fatigué qu'il n'avait même pas vu qu'il avait des messages. Et plusieurs, s'il devait en croire le clignotement furieux du petit voyant rouge. Don abandonna Lewis qui grommelait des insanités à propos des agences de police et décrocha le combiné de son téléphone. Il composa le code d'accès à sa messagerie et écouta, un peu distrait, les messages.

- _NONDEDIEU_ ! Cria t-il soudain en se levant de sa chaise brusquement, envoyant celle-ci balader au beau milieu de l'allée.

Surpris par cette exclamation, Lewis renversa une bonne partie de son _huitième_ café sur le bureau. Il faudra que Colby fasse remplacer son clavier d'ordinateur pensa Don qui observait l'agent de la NSA se débattre avec le flot de café répandu sur le bureau, armé d'une malheureuse petite serviette en papier. Yep, 50 cl, ça faisait de jolis dégâts.

- Eppes bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, grogna Lewis qui tamponnait vainement la surface du bureau devant lui.

Don le fit taire d'un geste de la main. De l'autre, il gribouillait frénétiquement sur un post-it.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda lewis.

Don brandit le post-it comme s'il s'agissait d'un trophée.

- Une piste, voilà ce que c'est ! Cria t-il.

- Une … QUOI ! S'exclama Lewis.

Mais Don ne lui répondit pas, il avait enfilé sa veste et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- Hey, Eppes ! Attendez moi ! Idiot d'agent du FBI, grommela Lewis qui laissa tomber la serviette imbibée de café avec dégoût sur le bureau et se précipita à la poursuite de Don.

* * *

Lewis tenait le petit bout de papier entre ses mains. Il grimaça. Il détestait ces trucs jaunes et gluants. En fait, il détestait tout ce qui de près ou de loin, lui rappelaient le travail de bureau. Il était un agent de terrain avant tout. Les post-it étaient bons pour les secrétaires … ou les agents du FBI apparemment. Merde, ils étaient à l'ère de l'électronique, Eppes ne pouvait-il pas avoir un Blackberry comme tout le monde ? A moins que la civilisation n'ait pas encore touché les grèves des plages de LA. Ce qui ne serait pas si étonnant que cela, pensa Lewis. Après tout, c'était la ville des surfers et des blondes dont la taille du bonnet Wonderbra était plus élevée que le QI.

Un nom, une adresse et un numéro de téléphone avaient été griffonnés, à la hâte, sur le petit morceau de papier.

- Nikki LeRoy, lut Lewis à voix haute.

- 20 ans, serveuse au 101 Coffe Shop, un petit resto branché sur Franklin, à Hollywood précisa Don tout en conduisant. Un peu _trop_ vite, pensa Lewis qui, dans un virage prit particulièrement serré, s'accrocha à la poignée de la portière.

- Hey, Eppes, j'aimerais bien arriver là-bas en vie, Ok.

Don l'ignora et, en guise de réponse, grilla le feu rouge.

- Génial maugréa Lewis, pas capable d'utiliser un Blackberry et conduisant comme Steve McQueen. Je déteste le FBI.

**101 Coffe Shop – Hollywood**

**Vendredi 21 novembre 2008**

- Hey, FBI ! Cria Don, en fourrant son badge sous le nez d'un serveur. Je cherche Nikki LeRoy.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et désigna une porte derrière le bar.

- C'est la fin de son service, elle est en train de se changer.

- Merci, répliqua Don.

* * *

Trois jeunes femmes discutaient dans la petite pièce. L'une d'elle portait une longue écharpe et des gants et enfilait son manteau, visiblement prête à sortir affronter la petite pluie froide qui tombait sur LA. Don en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Nikki LeRoy.

- Mlle LeRoy ? Demanda Don en s'adressant à cette dernière. Je suis l'agent Don Eppes, du FBI, je --

L'annonce eut un effet immédiat sur la jeune femme qui s'écroula sur la chaise la plus proche d'elle.

- Vous--vous avez eu mon message ? Vous êtes là pour Ibolya ? Demanda t-elle.

Quelque chose disait à Don qu'il avait enfin un nom pour la mystérieuse inconnue de Charlie.

* * *

Nikki serrait entre ses mains un mug de lait chaud. Elle avait ôté son manteau et ses gants mais elle tremblait comme si elle avait été exposée au froid extérieur. Choc, pensa Don.

- Je ... je ne savais pas quoi faire ... le numéro qui figurait sur l'affiche ne répondait pas, soupira t-elle. Chris, Chris Fenwich, c'est lui qui m'a montré l'affiche, il est étudiant à CalSci. Nikki leva les yeux vers Don, visiblement un peu mal à l'aise. Il savait que le frère du professeur Eppes était un agent du FBI, alors je vous ai appelé.

La jeune femme leur avait donné une photo d'Illya. Illya Korakia. Le visage que Don avait devant les yeux ressemblait de manière frappante à celui du portrait robot que Charlie avait fait réaliser. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à son frère l'identité de la personne qui avait réalisé ce dessin. Il ou elle ferait une excellente recrue pour le FBI. A condition que son frère accepte de lui adresser la parole …

- Mlle LeRoy, soupira Don, est-ce que vous pouvez m'en dire un peu plus sur Illya et --

Sans lever les yeux de son mug, Nikki LeRoy l'interrompit.

- Ibolya. Personne ne semble jamais se rappeler de son prénom … Nikki leva les yeux vers Don. Et pourtant tout le monde se rappelle d'elle.

Don, fronça les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi ça Mlle LeRoy ?

Nikki replongea le regard dans son mug et sourit.

- Ibby – c'est son surnom – est certainement la plus jolie fille que je connaisse. Et pas seulement en raison de son physique. Elle sourit tout le temps, elle … elle aime la vie et … et les gens … c'est …. C'est si … si injuste !

Lewis, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, tendit un mouchoir à la jeune femme qui s'était mise à sangloter.

- Mer--merci, balbutia Nikki.

- Mlle LeRoy, est-ce que vous pouvez nous en dire un peu plus sur ce qui s'est passé le jour ou Mlle Korakia disparu ? Demanda lewis.

- Nous avons pris le petit-déjeuner ensemble. Elle est partie travailler et moi, je me suis préparée pour l'école. Vous savez, elle est--la voix de la jeune femme se cassa mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle est comme une grande sœur pour moi.

Nikki se tut avant de reprendre, mi sanglotant mi riant.

- Et dire qu'elle me dit sans cesse qu'il faut que je trouve un autre job ; qu'être serveuse de nuit est dangereux … Et c'est elle qui … qui est … qui disparaît sans laisser de traces.

- Vous étudiez quoi ? Demanda Don qui sentait que la jeune femme était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Mégan lui avait appris que bien souvent, les victimes ou les témoins de crimes se calmaient si on les « distrayait » de leur préoccupation du moment.

- Je suis des études vétérinaires, sanglota Nikki, je suis en seconde année. Ibby m'aide pas mal, elle est sage-femme à USC University Hospital.

Don fronça les sourcils.

- USC University Hospital ?

Nikki essuya ses larmes.

- Oui, elle y travaille depuis deux ans. Ce jour là, elle est partie travailler normalement comme tous les jours. C'était la semaine où elle était de garde de nuit.

Un large sourire illumina soudainement le visage de la jeune femme.

- Ca peut paraître étrange, mais c'est sa semaine préférée.

- Vraiment, sourit Don à son tour. Et pourquoi ça ?

Nikki se renfrogna immédiatement.

- Je … Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous dire ça …

- Nous dire quoi, Mlle LeRoy, s'enquit Lewis.

- Elle … elle sort avec un homme, un médecin. Marié. Enfin, il est marié mais plus pour longtemps.

Don et Lewis échangèrent un regard entendu. Un triangle amoureux, comme c'était original. Amour ou argent, c'était souvent l'un ou l'autre : 25 pour cent des homicides impliquent des individus ayant un lien familial, amoureux ou matrimonial contre seulement 18 pour cent résultant d'un conflit engendré par des activités criminelles (21). Don se demanda un moment quels chiffres lui sortirait Charlie (20).

- Vous voulez dire qu'il va divorcer ? demanda Don.

- Non, il n'aura pas besoin de le faire.

La jeune femme pâlit en voyant le regard que s'échangèrent les deux agents.

- Ooooh, non. Non, non, non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! S'écria t-elle, soudainement paniquée. Sa femme est malade. Très malade. Une sclérose en plaques.

Nikki soupira.

- Je sais ce que vous croyez, que … qu'Ibby a profité de la situation, mais non ! Ca … c'est juste que …

Un nouveau soupir échappa à la jeune femme. Elle sourit faiblement aux deux hommes.

- C'est juste que parfois, la vie vous joue des tours … peut-être que c'était la Destinée, vous savez. L'arrière grand-mère d'Ibby a été hospitalisée dans la même aile que Mme Edgewood il y a quelques mois et --

- Edgewood ! S'exclama Don.

- Oui, vous le connaissez ? C'est … c'est le médecin dont Ibby est amoureuse. Un psychiatre.

Don se tourna vers Lewis qui avait déjà sorti son téléphone, réagissant plus vite que s'il avait du « dégainer » son 9mm.

- Mlle LeRoy, vous êtes certaine de ce que vous venez de nous dire ? Demanda Don.

Nikki hocha la tête.

- Oui, mais … Mais vous ne croyez quand même pas que George--que le docteur Edgewood a quelque chose a voir avec la disparition d'Ibby ! Il est complètement fou d'elle ! Jamais il ne --

- Eppes, l'interrompit Lewis en fermant son portable d'un coup sec. Quelques info intéressantes : Aimee-Lee Raines est la fille et seule héritière de Léonard Raines, l'empereur des cosmétiques. Mariée à Georges Edgewood il y a maintenant 5 ans de cela. Elle l'a aidée à fonder une clinique pour accueillir des personnes sans assurance que les hôpitaux refusent de prendre en charge. Et apparemment, ce n'est pas tout. Mme Edgewood est très, très généreuse avec son époux : un centre d'accueil pour jeunes drogués, une nursery pour les enfants de prostituées, etc. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Don hocha la tête d'un air entendu et se leva. Il avait deux mots à dire au docteur Edgewood … et surtout, il devait faire sortir Charlie de là. Et lui présenter des excuses, des tonnes d'excuses. Connaissant son frère, Don allait devoir demander un coup de main à quelqu'un. Seul, il n'y arriverait pas. Peut-être que Mégan pourrait lui donner quelques conseils. Mégan savait exactement comment Charlie fonctionnait. Don s'arrêta soudain lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Nikki s'était levée à sa suite et l'avait rattrapé par la manche de sa veste.

- Non, vous vous trompez ! Le docteur Edgewood n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Il n'a pas profité de l'argent de sa femme et --

- Et tué sa maîtresse lorsque celle-ci est devenue un peu trop encombrante ? C'est exactement ce que je pense, Mlle LeRoy, précisa l'agent Lewis. Je comprends votre … déception, mais c'est pourtant un scénario tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Sa femme aura tout découvert et menacé de lui couper les vivres.

Nikki relâcha Don et s'effondra sur sa chaise.

- Non, dit-elle fermement. Je refuse de croire en cette … cette _ignoble_ version des faits. De toute manière, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Don, vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez, n'est-ce pas ?

Don hocha la tête.

- Non … pas pour le moment.

* * *

Lewis s'installa dans la voiture. Il boucla sa ceinture de sécurité tout en observant Don à la dérobée. Du moins, il essayait mais la subtilité n'était définitivement pas l'un de ses talents, pensa Don.

- Quoi, grinça Don, dents serrées.

- Vous croyez qu'il va tenter quelque chose ?

- Pardon ?

- Edgewood, vous croyez qu'il pourrait essayer de s'en prendre à votre frère ?

Les mâchoires de Don se resserrèrent davantage sur ses pauvres molaires. L'articulation de ses mains blanchit sous la pression qu'il exerçait sur le volant.

- S'il essaye, répondit-il en mettant le contact, ce n'est pas d'un médecin qu'il aura besoin.

Lewis hocha la tête … et s'accrocha à la poignée de la portière. Il était certain que le trajet vers l'hôpital allait ressembler à une scène de Fast and Furious.

**USC University Hospital - LA**

**Vendredi 21 novembre 2007**

Don allait se ranger près de l'entrée réservée aux livraisons, lorsque Lewis laissa échapper un long sifflement.

- Quoi ? Demanda Don.

L'agent de la NSA se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- J'aimerais vous dire que c'est pour vous féliciter pour vos talents de pilote mais je mentirais et je déteste mentir.

L'agent désignait une voiture, stationnée derrière un pylône.

- C'est une Austin Mini, Berline, 1980, 1100 cm3. Une petite voiture de sport racée. Le docteur Simmons a du goût semble t-il.

Don haussa les sourcils.

- Comment diable est-ce que vous savez que c'est sa voiture ? Demanda t-il.

- Hey, Eppes, je suis un agent de la NSA, vous savez, l'agence qui sait tout sur tout le monde, répondit Lewis sur un ton amusé. Vous devriez lui demander de faire une petite course : à vous deux, sur un circuit vous feriez des étincelles. Pas comme votre frère … si je ne m'abuse, il a un peu de mal à garder son permis de conduire, non ?

Don ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette dernière observation. Yep, son petit frère était un bien piètre conducteur. Il stoppa le moteur et les deux hommes descendirent de voiture, ils contournèrent les bâtiments de l'hôpital pour enfin arriver devant l'entrée des urgences.

* * *

Les urgences un vendredi soir ressemblaient à peu au premier jour des soldes d'un grand magasin : des gens courant dans tous les sens, se bousculant, certains assis par terre, d'autres adossés au mur, le tout dans un brouhaha total de pleurs d'enfants et de complaintes. Don était sorti quelque temps avec une infirmière affectée aux urgences. Elle lui avait dit que les vendredi soirs étaient l'équivalent d'une dernière répétition avant la Générale.

Le samedi soir, c'était en effet pire, bien pire.

- Hey, Eppes, là-bas, notre suspect, murmura Lewis en désignant de la tête un groupe de blouses blanches.

Don reconnut le médecin que Simmons lui avait présenté à leur arrivée à l'hôpital quelques heures plus tôt. L'homme avait tout du play-boy. George Clooney, était le nom qui vint à l'esprit de Don en voyant Edgewood. Même élégance, même sourire charmeur. Et même blouse blanche. Restait à savoir si cette version du docteur Doug Ross était un assassin.

Don et Lewis s'approchèrent du groupe. Don sortit son insigne.

- Docteur Edgewood ? Agent Spécial Eppes, FBI et agent Lewis, NSA. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où nous pourrions discuter tranquillement ?

Edgewood fronça les sourcils puis se détendit lorsqu'il reconnut le nom de famille, persuadé sans aucun doute que Don voulait s'entretenir avec lui à propos de son frère.

- Oui, bien entendu. Suivez moi, nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter par ici.

Il donna quelques instructions à l'interne qui l'accompagnait puis emboîta le pas aux deux agents.

Une fois dans la salle de repos, Edgwood se servit une tasse de thé.

- Je vous sers quelque chose ? Demanda t-il aux deux agents. Un thé ou un café, il y en du tout frais.

- Non, merci docteur, nous sommes ici dans le cadre d'une enquête officielle, répondit Lewis, un sourire aux lèvres rappelant celui du requin ayant repéré son petit déjeuner.

Edgewood prit soudainement conscience que les deux hommes n'étaient pas là pour discuter du cas du Professeur Charles Eppes.

- Une enquête officielle ? De quoi est-ce que--

Don avait posé la photo D'Ibolya Korakia sur la table. Le résultat était étonnant. Edgewood semblait avoir pris 10 ans en quelques secondes. Le regard qu'il leva sur Don n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec celui d'un charmeur Hollywoodien. A moins qu'au contraire, il ne concourre pour un Oscar, pensa Don.

Edgewood serrait la photo dans ses mains, si fort que les jointures de ses articulations étaient blanches.

- Non, articula-t-il, les dents serrées. Non, non, non.

- Désolé Docteur, mais je crois que la réponse est « oui, oui, oui », répondit Lewis, peu impressionné par la prestation du psychiatre.

- Docteur, nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que Mlle Korakia est … _décédée_, précisa Don.

Edgewood ferma les yeux et pendant un moment, Don crut qu'il allait perdre conscience et qu'il allait devoir faire venir un médecin pour le ranimer.

- C'était trop beau pour être vrai, murmura Edgewood. Comme un rêve après un long cauchemar … Il effleura le visage d'Ibolya sur la photo désormais complètement froissée puis il leva les yeux vers Don. Où--sa voix s'étrangla, où l'avez-vous la retrouvée ?

- Le plus simple, ce serait peut-être que vous nous expliquiez pourquoi vous avez fait ça, docteur, répliqua Lewis.

- Fait ça ? S'étonna Edgewood. Fait quoi, je ne comprends pas ce que--Oh. Oh non ! Vous croyez … vous croyez que c'est moi qui l'ait … qui lui ait fait du mal !

Lewis leva les yeux au ciel et Don soupira. Yep, ce type était bon pour un Oscar, aucun doute.

- Oooooh que oui, c'est ce que nous croyons … et vous savez quoi, ajouta lewis qui se pencha vers Edgewood, montrant toutes ses dents (cette fois, c'est l'image d'un piranha qui s'imposa à Don). Nous croyons aussi que la maladie de votre femme n'est pas tout à fait accidentelle, si vous voyez où je veux en venir. Avec vous comme médecin, ces pauvres femmes n'avaient aucune chance, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être même y'en a-t-il eu d'autres avant elles. Hey, Eppes, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? On pourrait peut-être fouiller dans les archives de ce bon docteur, voir si quelques malheureuses étudiantes en médecine ne manquent pas à l'appel.

Edgewood, complètement abattu par les accusations que Lewis faisait pleuvoir sur lui, mit quelques instants à lui répondre.

- Ma femme a été diagnostiquée avant même que nous nous rencontrions, espèce de … de … de saligaud ! Lança t-il avec venin à l'encontre de Lewis. Et j'ai une totale confiance dans le médecin qui s'en occupe. Cheryl est une amie de longue date et --

- Hu, Cheryl -- vous voulez dire le docteur Cheryl Simmons, s'enquit Don.

Edgewood se tourna vers lui.

- Oui, Cheryl n'est pas de service ce soir mais comme je suis certain que vous irez l'interro--

- Pas de service, le coupa Lewis. Mais alors que fait sa voiture sur le parking ? Allons, allons docteur assez de mensonge. Vous n'allez pas nous faire croire que --

- _ET MERDE_ ! S'écria soudainement Don qui, sous les yeux éberlués de Lewis et d'Edgewood, quitta la salle de repos comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

* * *

Don se rua dans le couloir menant à l'aile psychiatrique, bousculant au passage un aide soignant (Don eut la vision fugitive d'un lot de draps s'envolant dans les airs … pas grave, il s'excuserait plus tard).

L'instinct. Une qualité qu'il avait aiguisée pendant ces 15 années passées au service du FBI. Son instinct lui disait que son frère était en danger. Tout s'était curieusement emboîté, un peu comme les pièces d'un puzzle lorsqu'il avait écouté Edgewood. La mort de Korakia, éviscérée, les inexplicables migraines de Charlie, une épouse mourante et une affaire d'amour. Oui, tout était clair maintenant.

Et Don espérait qu'il arriverait à temps pour éviter que son frère ne subisse le sort de la malheureuse Ibolya Korakia.

* * *

Charlie tomba en arrière sous le choc de l'attaque. Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'à nouveau le couteau fit un arc et entama profondément la chair de son bras. Il réagit instinctivement – ce dont son frère serait sans aucun doute très fier – en donnant un violent coup de pied à son agresseur.

Le docteur Cheryl Simmons poussa un cri et bascula en arrière, lâchant son couteau qui tomba à quelques pas de Charlie.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, le regard de Charlie croisa celui de Simmons. La lueur de folie qui brillait dans ses yeux lui glaça le sang. Elle allait le tuer … comme elle avait tué cette pauvre fille. Réalisant que Simmons était le tueur qu'il poursuivait depuis des semaines, et qu'elle avait certainement déjà essayé de le supprimer près des docks, Charlie se jeta désespérément sur le couteau avant que Simmons ne réagisse. Main tremblante, il le brandit devant lui et, tant bien que mal, il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur.

- N'approchez pas ! Cria t-il à Simmons qui avançait vers lui. Je vous préviens, si vous approchez je … je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir.

Simmons s'arrêta immédiatement mais sa réaction ne fut pas tout à fait celle que Charlie attendait. Elle sourit puis éclata de rire.

- Oooooh Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, chantonna t-elle. Tu me rends les choses si faciles tu sais.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et l'observa longuement.

- Oh, bien sûr, au début, je t'ai maudit. Tu aurais pu faire tout rater et en fait, j'ai du changer mes plans à cause de toi. Mais … mais en fin de compte, c'est mieux comme ça. Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais du tuer trois ou quatre autres putains comme elle, cracha t-elle, histoire de mettre ça sur le dos d'un tueur en série. Les californiens raffolent de ces histoires sordides de tueurs psychopathes, n'est-ce pas ? Grâce à toi, il n'y aura que deux morts. Enfin, trois en comptant la tienne bien entendu. Je vais devoir me défendre contre le professeur Eppes, le petit génie de CalSci devenu fou qui a tué une infirmière avant d'essayer de tuer son médecin. Ca va faire sensation !

Elle leva les mains en l'air et les agita comme s'il s'agissait de marionnettes. Charlie vit qu'elle portait des gants en latex.

- Tu vois, je pensais te tuer d'abord et ensuite te mettre le couteau entre les mains … pour tes empreintes. Elle éclata à nouveau de rire. Mais une fois encore, tu me simplifies la vie … tes empreintes sont sur le couteau maintenant. Et en plus, tu m'as frappée. Je vais avoir une belle ecchymose, de quoi corroborer mon témoignage. C'est parfait, tout simplement parfait !

Charlie cligna des yeux. Il avait l'impression que la pièce tournait autour de lui et que quelqu'un avait du jouer avec le chauffage central, parce qu'il avait chaud, vraiment très, très chaud.

- Ca ne va pas Charlie ? Demanda Simmons en gloussant. Huhuhu, non, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort, hein ! Laisse moi deviner : migraine, bouffées de chaleur, sensation de tournis … Pauvre, pauvre Charlie … et ça ne va pas s'arranger crois moi. Je t'ai dis que tu m'avais bien facilité les choses, hein ?

Charlie comprit brutalement où Simmons voulait en venir. _OhMonDieu_, réalisa t-il, elle m'a empoisonné !

- Ahaha, je vois que tu viens de comprendre, hein Charlie. Après tout, tu es un petit génie. Et oui, tes migraines étaient bien réelles après tout. Un petit cocktail très efficace. Malheureusement, je dois t'avouer que les pilules que tu as prises très complaisamment, ont un dangereux effet secondaire. Elles agissent, si on en ingère régulièrement pendant, disons, plusieurs jours, comme un puissant anti-coagulant.

Charlie secoua la tête, refusant de croire ce que lui disait Simmons. Il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Et oui, Charlie, tu vas te vider de ton sang … ce qui économisera un procès aux citoyens de LA, n'est-ce pas ? Sans oublier la terrible infamie qu'un procès de ce genre apporte sur la famille du coupable. Tu ne voudrais pas faire ça à ton père, ou à ton frère, n'est-ce pas Charlie ? Ta mort est préférable pour tout le monde, crois moi.

Elle se pencha vers Charlie qui ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il sentit son souffle près de son oreille.

- Et tu sais ce qui a été la cerise sur le gâteau, Charlie ? Lui murmura-t-elle. Les affichettes, Charlie, les affichettes ! Un vrai coup de maître. Le pauvre petit génie des mathématiques assaillit par des hallucinations.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur son front avant de se relever.

- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de se dire adieu. Je vais juste rester là, et te regarder mourir. Enfin …

Charlie serrait toujours le couteau entre ses mains. Il ramena instinctivement ses genoux contre sa poitrine, en position fœtale. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir, il devait … il devait trouver un moyen de … d'atteindre le premier étage. Oui, s'il pouvait arriver jusqu'au poste de garde général, il expliquerait ce qui se passait. Il tourna les yeux vers le couloir. Moins de trois mètres le séparaient de la porte des escaliers de secours. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit Simmons se pencher vers lui. Elle prit son menton dans ses mains et tourna le visage de Charlie vers elle.

- _Tutututututututu_, à quoi est-ce que tu penses, Charlie. T'échapper ? Pas question, la police DOIT trouver ton corps ici pour que mon plan fonction--_AAAAARRH_ !

Charlie avait usé une bonne partie de ces forces pour lancer ses jambes contre Simmons. Cette fois, elle tomba et sa tête heurta le sol avec un BOUM sonore.

Charlie resta un moment allongé, jambes et bras étendus à fixer le plafond, puis, péniblement, il se retourna sur l'estomac. Sa main rencontra quelque chose de mouillé et de chaud par terre. Il porta ses doigts devant ses yeux. Rouges … du sang. Cette folle avait raison, il était en train de se vider de son sang. Dans un effort surhumain, il parvint à se relever, d'abord à quatre pattes, puis à genoux et enfin, lentement, il se mit debout, s'aidant du mur pour le soutenir. Il regarda la porte. Il pouvait y arriver, pas plus de quelques mètres … juste quelques petits mètres ….

Charlie avança vers les escaliers, laissant sur le mur une marque sanglante.

* * *

_Grrrrrrr_, non de non, ascenseur en panne ! Don repéra immédiatement les escaliers. Yep, une jolie pancarte indiquait qu'ils menaient à l'aile psy, parfait. Don ouvrit la porte qui se referma sur lui avec un CLAC qui résonna comme un coup de feu dans la cage d'escallier. Don eut un mauvais pressentiment et s'appuya de toutes ses forces sur la barre de la porte. Qui resta fermée. _Merdemerdemerde_, pensa Don. Certainement un système de sécurité pour éviter que les patients ne jouent les filles de l'air. Don émit un juron bien senti – accompagné d'un coup dans la porte … diable, il faudrait vraiment qu'il suive les conseils de Lewis, il avait besoin d'un punching-ball – et se tourna vers la cage d'escalier …

… pour stopper net en haut des marches.

Pendant une seconde, Don crut que son cœur avait tout simplement cessé de battre et que tout autour de lui, le temps s'était, comme ce dernier, arrêté.

- CHARLIE ! Hurla Don avait de se précipiter dans l'escalier.

* * *

_Oups_ ! Il avait encore failli tomber ou plus exactement glisser, parce que sans le mur auquel il s'appuyait, Charlie n'aurait certainement pas pu progresser aussi loin. Le problème, c'était que le sang qu'il répandait sur le dit mur, rendait ce dernier glissant. Il réprima un gloussement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se fracasse le crâne en tombant. Ce serait vraiment stupide, non ?

Il était parvenu à la cage d'escalier, avait réussi – Dieu seul sait comment – à ouvrir la porte et était resté un long moment à fixer les marches. 12 marches, une plateforme et de nouveau 12 marches. Juste 24 petites marches.

24, juste 24 …

24 …

Charlie posa le pied sur la première marche.

24 … un chiffre sympa.

Nouveau gloussement, nouvelle marche franchie.

Non, vraiment. Très sympa. Yep, Factorielle. Utiles les factorielles, surtout en théorie des probabilités. Et des Nombres. Et puis bien entendu, il y a notre ami le grand Fibonacci. Très connue sa suite. Très factorielle aussi.

Huuuuum, et donc 24 … 24 = 1 x 2 x 3 x 4.

Et puis, en permutation. Si r éléments peuvent être choisis et arrangés de r façons différentes parmi un total de n objets (à condition que r n), alors le nombre total de permutations distinctes est donné par ... _oula_. Attention à la marche !

_Doooooooonc_ …24 …

24 est le nombre des permutations de 4 objets. Par exemple, il existe pour 4 convives 24 manières de se disposer autour d'une table. Pour 5, il en existe 120, pour 6, 720, etc.

_Ooooh_. Oh. Il était arrivé à la plateforme. Charlie cligna des yeux, étonné d'avoir réussi ce petit miracle. Magie des nombres … Non, pas magie. Rien de magique dans les nombres, juste … juste logique. Oui, logique et--

- CHARLIE !

Le cri lui fit relever la tête brusquement. Et bien entendu, tout se mit à tourner autour de lui, et sans qu'il comprenne comment, son nez se retrouva sur quelque chose de froid et dur. Il remua son pauvre appendice nasal. Ouch. Ca faisait mal.

- Oh non … Charlie, Charlie tu m'entends ?

Non, son nez n'entendait rien … de toute manière, les nez n'étaient pas faits pour ça, non ?

- Charlie, réponds moi, bon sang !

Son nez fut doucement décollé du ciment sur lequel il reposait et son visage, puis ses épaules, suivies de son torse, furent soulevés avec la même délicatesse. Charlie cligna des yeux … et la forme qu'il identifia au-dessus de lui, lui fit ouvrir la bouche en un O de surprise.

Don lui souriait. Don. Son frère. Qui lui souriait.

- Hey, Chuck, murmura le sourire.

Charlie sourit à son tour.

Un autre miracle … Peut-être qu'il y avait de la magie dans les nombres après tout, pensa t-il, juste avant de perdre connaissance.

**Forr****est Lawn Memorial Park cemetery (22)**

**Glendale, Comté de Los Angeles**

**Mercredi 26 novembre 2007**

Charlie écarta de la main les boucles de cheveux mouillées qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Evidemment, il pleuvait … Qui aurait pu croire que les précipitations moyennes pour la ville étaient de 2.67 cm en novembre ? C'était comme si toute la pluie d'un mois était tombée en l'espace de seulement quelques jours ! Charlie secoua la tête … A moins que le problème ne réside tout simplement dans son humeur. Sombre comme les nuages amoncelés au-dessus du cimetière de Forrest Lawn.

Dépression. Tel avait été le verdict du médecin. Un autre des effets secondaires du petit cocktail de pilules de Simmons … Charlie frissonna. Rien que de penser à Cheryl Simmons, lui donnait la chair de poule. Une main se posa sur son épaule, rassurante. Charlie leva les yeux vers son frère et lui sourit.

Il ne se rappelait pas franchement de ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital après que Don l'ait trouvé dans les escaliers. Charlie sourit au souvenir de son réveil provoqué par les ronflements de son père, profondément endormi dans un fauteuil près de son lit.

Le médecin avait été franc, il avait été à deux doigts de mourir. Choc hypovolémique (23). Si Don ne l'avait pas trouvé à temps … Un nouveau frisson le traversa et cette fois, la main sur son épaule resserra son étreinte.

- Ca va Don, ça va, murmura Charlie.

Son frère le fixait, les yeux sombres … et inquiets. Ouais, bon, Charlie n'était pas très doué pour le mensonge. Il soupira et essaya de se concentrer sur l'enterrement.

Le FBI et la police de LA avait trouvé le corps d'Ibolya Korakia, enterrée dans l'immense propriété que Cheryl Simmons possédait sur Holmby Hills (25). Ils avaient utilisé la méthode LSM (24). Apparemment, la LSM avait rencontré un intérêt certain chez les Forensics qui l'utilisaient maintenant de manière régulière pour retrouver des victimes.

En revanche, aucune technique n'avait permis au FBI de retrouver Cheryl Simmons. Ce qui expliquait que Don colle à Charlie comme s'il s'agissait de son ombre. Charlie devait bien avouer que la présence de Don était la bienvenue. Le simple souvenir de la lueur de folie qui avait dansé dans yeux de Simmons lorsqu'elle lui avait tranquillement annoncé qu'elle allait le regarder se vider de son sang, le terrorisait. Vive les grands frères ultra protecteurs ! Pensa Charlie.

Bien entendu, il restait toujours un sentiment latent de ressentiment dans le cœur de Charlie. Il avait encore un peu de mal à accepter qu'aucun de ses proches n'aient cru en lui et ce, même si Larry lui avait concocté un superbe algorithme sur les probabilités pour que, au regard des faits dont ils disposaient à l'époque, son histoire ait été vraie. Il en était sorti un petit 17 pour cent.

Humpf, trahi par ses nombres chéris …

Quant à Amita et son père, leur méthode pour se faire pardonner avaient été curieusement très similaires. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils mangeaient les cookies d'Amita (26) et son père ne cuisinait que les petits plats préférés de Charlie. Le pire, c'était que ça marchait.

Ok, trahi par les chiffres _ET_ par son estomac.

- Professeur Eppes ?

Charlie sursauta en entendant son nom.

Deux femmes se tenaient devant lui. Il avait déjà rencontré la mère d'Ibolya, Elena Korakia, mais il ignorait qui était la vieille dame qui l'accompagnait. Elle ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre cinquante et son visage était si parcheminé qu'il était impossible de lui donner un âge exact. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir mille ans, pensa Charlie. Elle examina un moment Charlie, puis adressa quelques mots à Elena dans une langue qui avait une consonance slave. Du hongrois sans doute, pensa t-il. Elena était originaire de Hongrie.

- Voici Gyula, l'arrière grand-mère d'Ibolya. Elle voulait vous connaître. Connaître celui qui a essayé de sauver son arrière petite-fille.

_Essayé_ … le mot blessa Charlie plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver Ibolya. Bien entendu, elle était déjà mourante lorsqu'il l'avait trouvée mais il aurait au moins pu lui éviter l'indignité d'être enterrée à la vite comme un chien, sous un parterre de fleurs.

Charlie allait répondre à Elena, lorsque la vieille femme, Gyula, leva les bras vers lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. Son cri de surprise s'étrangla dans sa gorge. La vielle femme le fixait comme si elle voulait sonder son âme. Elle hocha la tête et le relâcha puis alla se poster devant la tombe d'Ibolya, visiblement satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

Et elle se mit à chanter.

Charlie reconnut presque aussitôt un mot : Ederlezi.

- C'est une chanson traditionnelle Rom, expliqua Elena. Ederlezi est le nom Romani de la fête de la Saint-George en Serbie, une des plus importantes pour les Roms (27). C'était une des chansons préférées d'Ibolya. Gyula lui chantait souvent lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Charlie tourna les yeux vers le docteur Edgewood qui se tenait lui aussi près de la tombe.

_George_ Edgewood.

Elena, elle aussi regardait Edgewood. Gyula avait rejoint le médecin et lui avait pris la main. Il l'avait regardée, surpris et s'était laissé faire. Gyula chantait toujours.

- Ibolya a toujours aimé les contes que son arrière grand-mère lui racontait. Elle ne connaissait des Roms (28) que ces histoires, entre fables et légendes. C'était une jeune femme romantique.

La voix d'Elena craqua un peu.

- Ederlezi, c'est comme ça qu'elle appelait l'homme qu'elle aimait. George … il était son Ederlezi.

**FIN …**

… **Enfin, presque. J'ai commencé une petite (ahem …) « sequel » comme disent nos amis anglo-saxons, en faisant revenir le docteur Simmons (qui bien évidemment va vouloir se venger) ainsi qu'un personnage apparu dans la saison 2 : l'énigmatique Samuel Kraft, le parapsychique. Nous devrions aussi y retrouver les agents Lewis et Clark.**

**So, see you all soon in 2009 !**

(19) La chimère est un animal de la mythologie grecque : partie chèvre, lion et serpent. Elle a donné naissance au Sphinx. Au sens figuré actuel, la chimère désigne une illusion ou un rêverie un peu folle, voir un projet ou une idée sans consistance … on est loin de la bête fantastique de la mythologie ! Ok, ok, fin de la minute Professimo, vous pouvez reprendre votre lecture, LOL !

(20) J'ignore ce que dirait Charlie mais moi en revanche, voilà ce que j'ai pour vous : en France, le taux d'homicide est assez peu élevé (un petit millier par an), la première cause de mort violente étant … l'accident de travail ! Viennent ensuite les accidents de la route (prudence le soir du Nouvel An, ok ?). Plus d'hommes touchés que de femmes, mais en revanche, plus de femmes victimes de « tentatives » d'homicides que d'hommes (nous sommes un pays de machos !). Aux USAs en revanche, près de 18 000 homicides par an, ce qui, même ramené au nombre d'habitants, met le pays au 13ème rang (le premier prix étant décerné au Salvador suivi de près par la Colombie). Bref, fait bon vivre en France (malgré tout …).

(21) Source : Professeur JL Senon, présentation au DU de Criminologie, La criminalité et son évolution : mythes et réalité à propos de l'homicide, Poitiers, 2007.

(22) Ce cimetière contient les tombes de nombreuses célébrités et de résidents de la ville. Il est connu comme le pionner d'un nouveau style de cimetière. Y sont enterrés : Errol Flynn, Robert Taylor, Clark gable et Ernst Lubitsch.

(23) L'hypovolémie désigne un déficit de sang dans le système circulatoire. Il se traduit par une baisse de la pression artérielle et peut mener au collapse cardio-vasculaire ou choc hypovolémique, qui peut entraîner rapidement la mort si aucun traitement n'est pratiqué. Outre la baisse de la pression artérielle, l'hypovolémie se traduit par une tachycardie, une extrême pâleur de la peau et notamment des lèvres (presque bleues). Le patient se sent également nauséeux, est pris de vertige, a soif et peut perdre connaissance.

(24) La méthode LSM (Laser Swath Mapping) est une méthode utilisée, notamment pour étudier des phénomènes d'érosion pour des surfaces peu profondes. Charlie l'utilise dans l'épisode 315, Dans la Gueule du Loup, pour retrouver le corps d'un policier porté disparu depuis une vingtaine d'années.

(25) Holmby Hills est une ville du Comté de LA qui forme, avec le quartier angeleno de Bel Air et Beverly Hills, le « triangle d'or » de LA, dont elle constitue une enclave.

(26) Episode de la saison 4 (me rappelle plus lequel, honte à moi !) : Amita pour se faire pardonner le comportement, pour le moins déplacé, de ses parents lors d'un désastreux dîner avec Charlie et son père, leur prépare des cookies … en quantité industrielle !

(27) La paternité de cette chanson est généralement attribuée à Goran Brégovic. Vous pouvez en trouver plusieurs versions sur YouTube. Ma préférée est celle qui se trouve sur la BO du film, Le Temps des Gitans, d'Emir Kusturica.

(28) Vous voulez en savoir plus sur les Roms ? Rendez vous sur le site du Conseil de l'Europe (www(point)coe(point)int) qui leur consacre toute une page (ainsi qu'un programme fort ambitieux). Il n'y a pas de Roms aux USA (leur diaspora n'a pas dépassé les frontières de l'Europe) contrairement à ce que pourrait faire croire cette fic, en revanche, on y trouve un groupe de nomades, appelés les Travellers (d'origine irlandaise).


End file.
